Born To Be Alpha
by Ummahmaher
Summary: Carrying on after Bellas daughter Renesmee is born, the imprint occurs but Jake walks away. It's as if the imprint was a wake up call to go home and take up his responsibilities, and stop letting Bella Cullen take advantage of him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Sorry guys for my atrocious spelling and grammar! I am currently writing this beta free and sans laptop. The 2nd part is a long story that involved a two year old and a gallon of water. I'm still recovering from that loss.

So disclaimer, none of these characters except the new wolves are my own they are all S meyers, thank you to her for allowing us to play with them.

Jacobs POV

I stood there transfixed, unable to move an inch unable to summon even one coherent thought. I had imprinted! On Bella's half breed spawn no less! Why? Why me? Please could someone explain why fate was out to get me like this? I mean really? I was meant to spend the rest of eternity bending over backwards for Bella's child! No it's not going to happen I won't allow it to happen! I was never supposed to imprint and I refuse to accept it. I have things I still want to do, things I still want to see! I refuse to become a slave to a child.

Edward must have heard my train of thoughts, he practically flew down the stairs to confront me. "Jacob, I know you wolves feel some misplaced right to the poor unsuspecting humans you imprint on, but not my daughter I won't allow it! Do you hear me mutt i won't allow it" Edward had begun ranting and I had tuned out, I wasn't interested why did I need to be ? I didn't reply to Edwards absurdity I just turned around and walked purposefully out of the Cullen mansion.

"Jake..." Leah came running out of the trees with her face engrained with worry. "I'm fine Leah honestly! Let's just go, round up Seth Quil and Embry. I have a birthright to claim...properly!" I didn't stop moving as I spoke and was now deep into the forest, opting to walk rather than phase.

"Should we phase? Or do you want us human?" Leah questioned me timidly. Since when was Leah ever timid? I must have been scaring her. Ha Leah Clearwater scared. "You and the boys phase, i will talk to Sam"

We stood there Leah on my right, Seth on my left and Quil and Embry behind us. I stood there with the sun on my face and the grass swaying at my ankles. I could smell Sam and his pack on the light breeze, they had more than doubled in size. The newborn battle with the red head had seen so many of the young boys on the Rez phase. It broke my already destroyed heart to know so many of them where now subjected to this life.

Sam came to a stop across from me toeing the boarder, his chest puffed out and his eyebrows raised. "What are you all doing so far out?" Sam questioned me in that sickeningly patronising voice.

"Move aside Sam. I'm going home."

"No your not Black! You have no right to these lands after you abandoned your people, your pack, your family for those cold dead monsters" I flinched as Sam practically spat his words at me.

"I'm here to claim my birthright. I'm here to make up for my young foolish mistakes! I'm here to lead my people and my pack... who here will follow me? I don't want this to become a fight I want what's best for us all" I finished talking as I took a step to towards Sam's pack.

Sam's pack began mumbling between themselves and the younger boys were eyeing me curiously. They had always looked up to me, always yearned for my leadership. I suddenly felt this tingling sensation as if a million little connections were being made. I could see the shift in loyalty and I could also see who was going to be the last to come over to my pack.

"Paul, your my brother, your family! And I owe you an apology for how I treated you when you imprinted on Racheal. I don't blame you and I will never treat you that way again." Paul's eyes bore into mine. I know exactly what Paul is like. He may be an  
arse most of the time but he was loyal through and through. He was just misunderstood, the way his family fell apart. His poor mum beaten until she couldn't take any more and just walked out leaving Paul to cope with his violent drunk of a father. Paul just wanted to be accepted, and I knew showing him I accepted him would sway him to my pack.

Paul stepped away from sams left hand side and walked slowly towards me, much to Sam's shock and disdain he offered me his hand. "I'm in Jake! Racheal would kick my ass if I wasn't" with a crooked smile and a tilt of his head the rest of the boys followed  
him over to me. Sam was left standing with a hesitant Jared at his side. He stared at me for a long time before casting his eyes toward Sam, shrugging his shoulders and walking towards me.

"He will only disappoint you all! Your fools if you think this traitor can lead you all!"

Sam ranted furiously to no avail, he spun on his heel and marched towards la push " the council will be hearing about this" he shot over his shoulder at us.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Apparently my paragraphs are too long... I mean maybe I'm just getting carried away with myself and writing too much. Does it bother you guys? Is it dragging on? Should I shorten them? Please let me know what you think.

also had someone asking who Sam was... well Samuel Uley was the first Quileute to phase, subsequently becoming Alpha of the pack.

Jake's POV

I felt her before I even smelt her, that fresh berry and vanilla with a hint of dewy grass and pine needles. Leah popped her head around my bedroom door timidly. I know timid and Leah in the same sentence, that had me backtracking in my own thoughts. That was the second time today I had referred to my feisty beta as timid, I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

She called my name softly when I didn't look up at her. "Lee please nows not the time ok?" I know how defeated and tired I sounded I just couldn't muster the strength to pretend right now. I knew they all thought it was because of Bella.

Leah's eyes opened wide in surprise, a small smile playing on her soft plump lips. I can't say I know why she was smiling because I didn't but she didn't leave me time to contemplate because the small smile was short lived. "Jake, I know..."

She just dropped that and left it to float in the air between the two of us. "How?" I wanted to demand how she knew to rant and rave about no one respecting my privacy but I didn't it came out in a whisper. "How do you know Lee? Is it that obvious"  
my face contorted with the unbearable pain in my chest.

"No it's not, I just ... I know you Jake and I also know how all kinds of fucked up this imprinting bullshit is" her eyes shot up wearily checking if she had offended me, when she realised she hadn't she carried on. "I mean this is all types of weird Jake, it's a slap in the God damned face is what it is. Becoming some zombie love slave to Bella ice fucking swan's kid. Are you serious! I'm not standing for this horse fucking shit Jake! I won't let it happen to you." Leah's face was flushed and she was breathing hard after her rant, I was surprised she hadn't raised her voice above a harsh whisper not wanting to alert Billy to the situation.

I sighed wearily, scrubbing my hand over my face. "Lee what do I do!? How do I get past this" I looked up at Leah knowing my face was full of sorrow. I jumped up suddenly startling Leah by grabbing her by her forearms, her eyes where wide and her  
mouth open confused "wha ... what are you doing Jake?" I pulled her close and buried my nose in her silky black hair. "Lee you can help me! Your going to help me! I can do this if you help me. You just need to slap me when I start thinking about  
her and drag me away if I try and go back! Hell you can kick my ass if needs be."

I looked down into those big green eyes pleading with her holding onto her tight, trying to convey my need for her. "Jake I ... I don't know if I can, I don't know what use I will be! Honestly Jake look at me I'm a mess 90% of the time" I tightened my  
grip on Leah and breathed in "please Lee I'm begging you." I felt her bury her nose into my chest, and felt a tear roll down my stomach. "Jake you don't need to beg me... I'm here for you. Always."

The relief that filled my chest was overwhelming, I picked Leah up and spun her round holding tight to her tiny waist. I held her whispering my thanks enjoying every second of holding her that I could, who knows when she would let me hold her again. "You don't know what this means to me Lee! You don't know what you mean to me Lee!" She looked up at me with a bright smile on her face. "Feels good to be needed Jake"

Leah practically flew from my arms, then I heard the soft squeak of Billy's chair in the hall outside my bedroom door. Of course couldn't have anyone seeing her all soft now could we. I laughed to myself as Billy opened my bedroom door.

"Sorry Jake I didn't want to disturb the two of you, but it's the phone for you, every one of those damn leeches has been on that phone for you. Insisting it's urgent! Call them back find out what they want and tell them not to ring my damn phone again!"  
Billy turned and wheeled away. He shouted over his shoulder as he was wheeling away "And call a council meeting. That self righteous Uley's been causing trouble again! You need to put him in his place once and for all"

Leah looked over at me holding my gaze. "Call them back Jake, I'm right here" she grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me towards the phone in the hall. I lifted the phone, gripping it tightly in my hand. Leah dialled the number for me and gave me one last pat on the shoulder. The phone barely rang once before I heard the grating voice of that demon pixie leech on the other end of the line.

"Jacob! I knew you would call I told them you wouldn't make little Renesmee suffer.." the pixie was cut off as Edward grabbed the phone from her. "Jacob you need to get back here now! Renesmee won't stop crying and she keeps showing me pictures of you, she wants to see you!" I could hear the hysterical cries of my imprint in the background clawing at my heart. I was breathless the pain was so bad I thought my chest would cave in. Leah squeezed my hand and held my shoulder, I looked into her eyes searching for her reassurance. She nodded lightly.

"I'm not coming Edward, I don't want your daughter I'm rejecting the imprint" every word burned my throat and sent my stomach twisting. I slammed the phone down ignoring Edwards shouts of anger and my imprints screams.

I looked down into Leah's deep green pools gathering as much strength from them as I could. "Jake are you..." I held my hand in the air signalling for her to stop " call old Quil organise a meeting, round the pack up and tell that good for nothing Uley to be there." Leah let go of my hand and threw hers up in a mock salute "yes sir your almighty alphaness"


	3. Chapter 3

Leah's point of view

I was standing off to the side, basically trying to hide in a corner of the tribal centre. All the elders where seated including my mum and Billy and the pack had just started to arrive. He stood there in the centre of the room, he just screamed authority with his head held high and his strong muscled arms crossed tightly over His bulgingchest muscles. I saw his jaw tighten and his body stiffen and then I smelt the reason why. Samuel Uley, you can just imagine my internal eye roll. He strode into the room puffing out his chest trying to make himself seem bigger, not that his size could ever compare to Jake's 7ft 11 290lb self.

Everyone took a seat, but Sam just had to be different! Jakes jaw twitched with surpressed anger. "Sit Uley." Jake practically growled at Sam, he tried to fight Jake's authority but eventually sat down. "Leah?" I jumped at Jake's voice he sounded so angry I couldn't help but cower. Jake's huge brown orbs locked with mine and immediately softened "What's my beta doing all the way over there?" Jake questioned quietly beckoning me over with his smile and soft voice.

I hesitantly came to stand on his right side facing the rest of the pack and our elders, Jake nodded his head slightly at old Quil. His signal that it was ok to start I guess, "Now you all know exactly why your here! I want an explanation and I want one now! First of all half the pack was running off renegade to protect a bunch of good for nothing blood sucking damn leeches! And now your back, ripping apart the pack again! Explain!"

Old Quil was anything but frail, his strong deep voice boomed out in the tribal centre actually making half the pack flinch. Especially the pups, poor things had barely ever met old Quil let alone seen him angry. "Sir I can explain" Jake's voice was still so full of authority but it was laced with respect for our elder.

"Well that's what I asked of you isn't it?" Old Quil quipped back.

"Yes sir" I gritted my teeth thinking about how long we could actually end up here exposing all of this mess. Jake went on to explain his misplaced loyalty to Bella, why he felt he need to protect her but also his realisation that that had been the wrong decision and how he was now ready to take responsibility for his pack. To take up his birth right and lead the protectors of La Push, he told the elders of how unfair and over bearing Sam had been from the start, his awful treatment of me and his abuse of the alpha command.

Sam jumped up knocking over his chair in the process "Are you all going to sit here listening to this fool! He wants us all to fall at the feet of those filthy bloodsuckers and play lap dog helping to prtotect and serve them! He's fooling you all, he will take control and then have you running after those leeches" Sam slammed his fist down on the table cracking it down the centre as he ranted on furiously.

Before I could even think about stoping him, Jake stormed over to Sam and had him by the throat against the back wall. "Shut up Uley!You know nothing about me! Atleast I'm man enough to admit my mistakes and try to put them right. I will lead this pack the way it's meant to be lead! And everyone,EVERYONE will get the respect they deserve! No more making anyone feel small! No more shoving your Emily crap down Leah's throat! I'm in charge now and you will submit! That's not a choice, there's not room for two Alphas on this reservation."

Sam was turning blue and spluttering, clawing at Jake's arm for him to let him go. I rushed over to the both of them resting one hand on Jake's back and the other gripping his hand. "Come on Jake let go... it's ok calm down" I whispered lightly into his ears, poised on the tips of my toes barely reaching him.

Jake stopped trembling and his hand opened dropping Sam to the floor. There was a collectible sigh of relief in the room, Sam stood slowly eyes lowered, neck bared in submission. " Sit" Jake commanded, I almost sat down myself although he hadn't used the alpha command his voice was so commanding laced with so much authority.

Sam pulled out a chair and sat, we continued to discuss pack higherachy and listened to the views of everyone in the pack. Taking notes of their complaints and suggestions, the younger wolves need more time to study and actually attend school. Sam had them running patrols the same as the older wolves and often allowing Jared and Paul extra time with their imprints letting the extra time fall to the pups.

The elders thanked us for our honesty and asked us to meet again in 3 weeks to see our progress, the mixed looks of disappointment and disgust from the elders had Sam cowering in shame on his chair.

"Right me and Leah have a lot to organise over the next few days. Seth?" Seth jumped up eager to please as always " Yes Jake what can I do?" Seth was beaming with eagerness, Jake's lips quirked up in a crooked smile "me and Leah will be busy, as my third I expect you to keep this lot in line! I want you supervising patrols make sure everything runs smoothly. We run in fours at all times! There's enough of us, we will all pull our weight. First four wolves on are, Jared, Michah, Quil and Shane. I want atleast one experienced fighter on at all times 2 pups and an experienced nose.

Embry?" Embry's head snapped round to look at our alpha "Jake ?" Embry answered with such finality it's like all his loyalty spilled over into just one word. "your the smartest we've got. I want to talk strategies with you and Leah when we get things sorted, until then I want you tutoring these pups. We have 14 pups so you need to draw up a 2 week routa I want each pup to have 2 hours a week. Sort out subjects and days with them. They will all graduate school! Oh and Embry those subjects include Quileuet. Alright that's all from me, if you need anything Seth is your first point of call, pups answer to embry. Seth if you need me you know where to find me."

I was in absolute shock, like whaaaat! Has Jake always been this authoritive? Has he always been this assertive? I can't believe he left us under sam's rule for so long. I chuckled to myself lightly, the pack stood their silently mouths agape watching Jake in shock.

"You heard his almighty alphaness! Scram" the pups were the first to react jumping up and scrambling for the door fighting their way out, the rest of the pack filed out behind them. Seth, Embry and Quil stayed behind. Embry grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a man hug, Seth and Quil joined them. From between the huge bodies of my brother, and his two best friends Jake's hand shot out and grabbed me by the waist pulling me into the space between his chest and Embrys arms.

Who knows how long we stood like this, what I do know is the love that I felt from the four man boys was immense, my battered and bruised heart ached just a little less knowing I had them in my life.

"You don't have to say anything to any of us, the others may not know but we were apart of your pack, just us five we know the inside of your head better than you do yourself! And don't think we don't know you just aswell Lee! You two need to spit it out! What's going on and why are we preparing for battle."

Embry's stern voice caught my attention, I looked up at Jake who was already looking down at me and sighed. "He imprinted on the spawn! But before you have a go at him about imprinting being final and destiny and all that crap! Think about this carefully imagine him being attactched to that leach lover and her monkey fucking sparkle dick's Demon spawn!"

The boys were stunned that much I could tell but I was ready for a fight if needs be! Jake wasn't going back to that demon parasite. "Ok, so we need someone on Jake duty at all times until he beats this shit!" My eyes opened wide at Quil! Quil of all  
people (all wolves?) actually agreed with me? Wow.

"Well I volunteered as his beta to be there every moment I can.. I will be patrolling with him but I'd appreciate you guys picking up any extra slack" they all nodded their heads in agreement and to my surprise Jake's arms grabbed us all pulling us into his chest. "I love you guys!" His eyes brimmed with tears and his voice was muffled with emotion. Our pack may had grown but these guys would always have a special place in my heart. We all pulled away from Jake and the boys left for their respective missions.

Jake's pace was gruelling he practically ran all the way down the road from the tribal centre, but he didn't turn off at the turning for his house he carried on to mine. Guess that makes sense, no one will be at mine. He burst through my front door and bounded up the stairs marching right into my bedroom. I'm surprised he didn't crash into the wall the speed he was going!

Jake's body literally crumpled into the corner of my room furthest from my door, he had his head on his knees and he was trembling. I closed the door gently behind me and walked slowly towards him, tears filled my eyes as I whispered quietly "Oh Jake" I wrapped my arms around him and guided his head into my lap, I began running my fingers through his hair and singing an old Quillete lullaby quietly to him.

The council meeting had kept him busy but now that we were alone the pain was consuming him. "Lee, don't let me go ok? Don't let me! What ever you do! Hold onto me tight remind me who I am! Remind me that those wolves need me!" Jake sobbed quietly into my lap as I began listing in Quileute all the reasons we needed him and listed off all the names of the pups that we had to raise.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's pov

The burning has finally stopped, I squealed internally, this is it! My big transformation, once I open these eyes I will no longer be boring Bella Swan! I will be Bella Cullen! Beautiful, indestructible, immortal and most importantly graceful! No more falling over my own feet! No more needing to be saved. I will have my beloved Edward for eternity to love and cherish me, and we will have our little nudger EJ. Oh gosh I wonder how he is! I need to get up and see him, I need to wake up. I shot up from the bed I had been lying in eyes wide open. Where was I exactly? That's right Carlisle study.

As my tiny perfect feet touched the floor gracefully might I add, Edward came breezing into the room catching me up in his arms and kissing me passionately. Wow he had never kissed me like this before it was amazing! Edward placed my feet back on the floor and I looked deep into his amber eyes, I could get lost in this beautiful eyes. My thoughts were interrupted abruptly by the piercing wailing of a child, a child? "Edward what's that noise, what child is here and why is it making that racket?"

Edward's smile slipped from his face and he looked down at me sorrow in his beautiful eyes. "What's happened Edward what is it? What's happening?" The words where flying out of my mouth at super human speed but I knew he could understand me.

"Bella love dont get upset please! But there's something I need to tell you" before Edward could finish Alice was bursting into the room with a bundle of pink blankets held to her chest as she jostled her, the child screamed frantically. Confusion swap through my mind, why where these blankets pink? Why was this child screaming like this? "Edward I don't understand what's all this? Where's Ej? I asked him desperately.

"Bella this is Renesmee, you had a little girl" Alice quickly explained as she handed the screaming child off to me and ran for the door. "Edward? Why is she screaming what's wrong with her ? Has Carlisle seen to her ? I'm confused explain this all to me!" I was panicking and that old feeling of never being in control was seeping back into my now marble skin. Everything was meant to be perfect what had gone wrong why was my child crying? My little nudger was meant to be perfect, quiet loveable and beautiful just like his father, well her father.

Edward interrupted my thought train again "Bella let me start from the beginning, your spine broke. No one was here me and Jacob had to get you into surgery. There was no other way I had to bite through your stomach to get Renesmee out, I could hear her thoughts she would have torn herself out if I hadn't intervened."

I sat quietly listening to Edward explain everything in detail to me, where was my Jake? He would never just leave me like this! He loved me. I hope Rose hadn't finally seen him off with her bitterness, she was just jealous that she would only ever have Emmet and he was only there out of obligation because she saved him from that bear.

"Edward my love, where is Jacob I'm sure he wants to see me now that I'm awake. How could you let Rose scare him off" I pouted at Edward showing him how much this had upset me, he needs to rectify it immediately. "My dearest Bella I'm sorry but that mutt has betrayed you just as I said he would. He left ran from the operating room the moment your heart stopped beating and he went in search of Renesmee, set on destroying her"

I gasped loudly there was no way my Jake would do such a thing? Or would he ? Maybe that's why he wasn't here now that I was awake. "Is that why he's not here?" I voiced my worries to Edward. "No my love that's not the worst of it, the filthy little mutt imprinted on our precious daughter."

My face twisted up in pain, he what? He imprinted on my child? How dare he! He couldn't imprint on me and have me so he thought he would settle for the next best thing! I was seething as I held my screaming child.

"Where is that filthy mutt? How dare he think he has some wolfy magic claim to my child! I want to see him now! Go and get him Edward" Edwards eyes flicked to our screaming child and took her from my arms cradling and shushing her, trying in vain to stop her cries.

"The problem is Bella he won't come. He had the audacity to reject our child! He's left her crying and screaming for him! He refuses to acknowledge the imprint he hasn't answered his phone and every time I call His house I'm abused by his father, Bella Renesmee barely eats she just cries and shows me pictures of Jacob."

I looked up at Edward confusion written in my eyes "shows pictures? What do you mean Edward?" He went on to explain her power to me and I was even more in awe of my amazing beautiful baby girl.

My daughter was far too good for Jake! Who did he think he was rejecting her and causing her any form of discomfort! She should be able to have him by her side until she grows up and decides she no longer wants him! He told me that an imprinted wolf would be whatever the imprint wanted and clearly my poor Renesmee wanted him here now.

I jumped up stealthily from my place on the bed and turned to Edward. "That's it I'm going to get that ungrateful mutt and bring him back here! How dare he reject my daughter! He's lucky to have any part of me at all! Lucky for him I'm willing to let this slip of sanity slide. He can apologise, come back to our Renesmee make her happy again and all will be forgiven."

With that i sped down the stairs and out into the forest, the deep green trees flashed past me in a haze of fresh water droplets and musky pine needles. I turned my head and saw Edward to my left running beside me, my happiness only grew further and my determination to set this right only got stronger. I would get my perfect happy ending shortly. "Bella we can't cross the treaty line slow down you will smell it when we near the boundary"

As Edward said this the most revolting smell hit me like a freight train! No wonder Edward couldn't stand these mutts they stunk! Would it hurt them to bathe every now and then. Argh. I came to a stop at the treaty line, I don't know what I was expecting it was just an invisible smell line. What was stopping me from crossing really? I made to cross the line but Edwards strong arms grabbed me round the waist and pulled me away.

"Bella that would literally start a war, as insignificant as this line seems to you it would start a war." I snorted my distaste for the situation and began to pace up and down the treaty line waiting for one of those filthy mutts to appear. They had better hurry my poor Renesmee was beside her self, and I could feel the burn of thirst starting at the back of my throat, I would need to feed soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake's POV

I woke enveloped in the smell of fresh berries and vanilla, I inhaled deeply filling my lungs with the familiar scent and letting it comfort me. Even just for a moment, I knew I had to get up and I didn't want to wake her. We had to patrol, I cracked open my eyes and peered down at the girl wrapped up in my arms. Big greens eyes met my weary ones.

"Your awake then?" My voice was rough with sleep, Leah buried her tiny nose into my chest mumbling away. "Lee, super hearing or not I can't hear you if you speak into my chest" I chuckled lightly at her pulling her away from me slightly.

She looked up at me a small scowl on her face "I said, I don't want to get up! Your the perfect pillow when your not talking. Can't we go back to you being quiet so I can enjoy using you as a pillow?"

My laughter rumbled in my chest "Come on Lee we need to take over patrol from Seth and Sam. Also I want to get out their before the pups so you can test me on matching their names to face. Wouldn't be much of an Alpha if I can't even remember their names"

Leah just grumbled to her self as she made her way to the bathroom. I couldn't hear a word she said, once she clicked the bathroom door shut I crumpled to the ground gritting my teeth. The pain was unbearable, the imprints pulling my chest apart I honestly don't know how much longer I can take this. I writhed on the floor gasping for air, I can do this I can get through this. I've suffered much worse than physical pain, I lost my mum, Bella broke my heart. I can over ride physical pain I can do this!

I lay there on the floor trying to encourage myself to get up and go about my day. I fought the urge to run to my imprint and scoop her up in my arms, hold her tight to my chest.

"Jake, shhh it's ok I'm here" Leah knelt down in front of me stroking my hair whispering to me in Quileuet, just the way my mother would have when I was a child. That's what I love about Leah, her deep rooted pride in her heritage! Her love for everything Quileuet, she loved our language and used it more often than not.

Other than me and Quil I would say she was the most fluent in our language. Being a child of an elder I guess you would be, a small smile spread over my lips as I thought back to Leah's persistence that all the pups learn Quileuet fluently.

No more English on patrol she had said, she was fed up of that mind rapist leech invading our privacy all the time. She said teaching the younger wolves to think in Quileuet would protect our minds from him, I agreed completely I couldn't believe we hadn't thought of this before.

Leah nudged my shoulder bringing me out of my musings, I looked up into her eyes "Come on almighty Alpha let's go" She ran feather light fingers along my jaw line and then pulled me to my feet. She had done it again, managed to get me through the pain and the urge to give into the imprint. How was I ever going to repay her for all of this? An idea came to mind, I put it to the back of my mind so I didn't spoil the surprise.

As we came around the corner to the kitchen, all voices stopped and heads turned towards me and Leah. What's with these pups? I feel like since I took over the pack they have been under mine and Leah's feet every waking moment!

"Good morning Alpah... Mama wolf" Ezekiel grinned down at Leah as he scooped her into a hug, Adam joining them. My wolf bristled slightly at the boys being so hands on with my Lee, I shook my head ridding it of those thoughts. My Lee? What was wrong with me I don't own her, she's my beta.

Leah was amazing with all the pups they adored her and they brought the best out in her, it had been so long since I had seen Leah smiling so carefree and actually allowing physical contact so willingly. Me and Seth were usually the exception not that she had much of a choice when it came to the two of us, we are both very touchy people.

Adam was 15 and Ezekiel 12, they were cousins and had both phased the same night last year. Tonight I was going to be watching their first phase through the mind link, I wanted to eventually run with each pup get to know their weaknesses and strengths and seeing their first phases was the first step.

The pups had set Leah down at the table and pushed a plate of spaghetti in front of her, Adam handed me one and a fork. "Did you guys cook this?" I looked over at the boys. Adams grin grew impossibly wider.

"Yup Zeke helped, we used to cook all the time before we phased. My mum works a lot she's not really around, my dad skipped out on us years ago and Zeke's parents passed away when he was 9. So we kinda just look after each other. And learning to cook was something we had to do" Adams cheeks were tinged red, I think he was ashamed of his up bringing.

My chest puffed with pride at my pups the way Adam had looked out for his cousin showed real loyalty and I wasn't going to allow him to feel ashamed! I should be the one that feels ashamed! I can't believe I missed so much of these pups, I had abandoned the pack going after Bella and not even thinking about the pups. They had had it hard but I'm here now and I was going to fix this.

"Adam look at me" he lifted his head slowly to look at me. "You keep your head held high you hear me? What you've done for Zeke you should be proud of! Your loyal to your family and that's an important trait in a wolf. You may not have had anyone before but you have the pack now. Me an Leah will always be here for you"

Leah squeezed my hand on the table, praising me for my words. Zeke pulled Adam into a hug, "I love you bro!" This simple show of genuine affection had my heart bursting out of my chest. I loved how these boys weren't afraid to show their emotions or show one another affection!

Leah slapped her hands down on the table "Ok boys, sappy time over! Get your furry butts out that door and into the forest! Clothes off tied to ankles and phased before I hit the porch! ... Go!" The boys grinned at us and sprinted for the back door.

I took Leah's plate from her, washing it along with mine and putting it on the dish rack to dry. I threw my arm over Leah's shoulders guiding her out the back door. "Come on before they get themselves into some kind of trouble"

I laughed knowing just how much trouble these boys could cause in a couple couple of minutes. Leah pushed my arm away turning to me she said "get your arm off me you big lug, what you tryna do? Squash me!" She snapped at me but there was no real venom in her voice at all. She bounded off ahead of me heading towards the trees to phase.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I wanted to know wether you guys want the names and ages of the new pups? I have it all typed so if you do just leave me a review and I will post it.

Also guys the wolves are now thinking in Quileute. I just don't think writing blocks of dialogue in Quileute will be any use to then have to translate it. I will make it apparent when they are thinking in Quileute though.

also this chapter is incredibly long! Sorry if you feel I went off on a tangent. I just felt some of the information in this chapter was important before I moved onto another POV.

On that note I would like to see who you guys want to hear from next, I have some bits that are nearly finished in various POVs sooooo just review and let me know.

* * *

Leah's POV

I was in a great mood today, when was the last time I Leah Clearwater was in a mood this good! Jakes changing me, I know I was reluctant at first I didn't want to let him in. Seth was the first to notice but Embry and Quill soon realised and it's as if I was never that bitter evil Bitch.

Jake saw more than that bitter exterior, the angry facade I put up. He broke down my walls, he persisted! He bugged the life out of me until I would smile and when I was going off on one my tongue sharp and lethal he would leave me to it. Never letting my spiteful words hurt him, eventually I began to heal.

Jakes the best friend I could have ever asked for. I love my boys, each and every one of them and yes that does include Paul. I chuckle lowly to myself thinking of me and Paul, our legendary arguments and fights.

My head snapped up, eyes trained to the entrance of the forest. Why in the world were those boys making so much damn noise. I stalked off into the forest in search of the pups causing such a ruckus, I noticed Jake's puzzled face as I stormed off.

As I reached the clearing we were meant to change off shifts in, I see Sam in wolf form literally barking up a tree. Seths on the floor rolling around laughing in his cut off shorts, where's the pups? My eyes scan the area.

Something tells me to look up and what do I see, Adam and Zeke at the top of the tree. The scowls on their faces could rival mine, they are throwing stones at Sam!

"What the fuck is going on here?" My rage got the better of me, good bye happy Leah. "Sam what thefuck are you doing! Why are my pups up that tree?! Get the fuck away from them! Boys get your asses down here... NOW"

Adam and Zeke hesitated, waiting for Sam to stalk off to a bush and phase back. They scrambled down the tree tripping over their huge limbs in their rush to get behind Jake. I knew he wanted to laugh I could see the laugher in his eyes he couldn't fool me, his stoic mask could never fool me.

"It wasn't our fault" Zeke was grumbling quietly behind Jake's back avoiding my line of sight "Don't let Lee kill us Please!"

"Explain! Now! What the fuck are you all doing? Pissing about in trees! Sam why are you barking at my boys! What the fucks gotten into you all!" I was fuming. My blood boiling tapping my foot waiting for an explanation. Zeke pops his head out from behind Jake.

"Lee we promise we didn't start it... it was that face fuck over there! He was questioning Seth's authority and questioning Jake's motive behind having the two of you in such positions of power. He said ... he said Jake was a shit Alpha always would be, that he was just keeping the Clearwaters happy because Sues on the council and he wants to be able to control the elders. He kept showing old memories of you Lee when... when... you know before when you weren't so happy, saying your just a bitter shrew and you would drive everyone crazy with your spiteful and evil words eventually."

What the fuck was wrong with Uley? Jake's arms began to shake and the boys backed up slowly, he was scaring them! The anger was rolling off of him. "But what I don't understand is why you boys where up the tree..." Zeke and Adams heads dropped eyes trained on the ground "what happened ? Well what happened"

Jake's eyes where trained on Sam, Seth had already sloped off home most likely sitting at the table stuffing his face by now. "Uley. Leave. Zeke, Adam phase. Now." Jake dismissed Sam and had the pups phase, I went behind a tree and phased joining the mind link just as Zeke was replaying the conversation with Sam. Now I know why they were up that tree.

Sam had been ranting away about me and Jake and my bitterness etc, and Adam had let a memory slip of what he had seen this morning. Me tucked up in Jake's arms, nose buried in his chest and then me smiling care free and happy in the kitchen this evening.

'Adam? Is that what you showed Sam?' Adam mentally blushed

'I'm sorry Lee I didn't mean to snoop I wasn't being nosy, I was just coming to get you for food. And it's not as if I lied, you are happier than Sam's memories of you! Jake does make you happy! Your different with Jake. You were miserable because of Sam it was all his fault and no one bothered to ever tell him. So we thought we would' he hung his head.

'we're sorry Lee we didn't mean to cause trouble, Sam just didn't want to be told the truth! He's an arrogant fuck' Zeke added his two cents before backing up behind Adam.

Jake stood tall in front of both the boys, none of us could read what he was thinking he was blocking us out. Jake never blocks me out, what was he thinking? I could feel Zeke and Adams fear, they didn't know what Jake was going to do.

Jake's tongue lolled out the side of his mouth in a wolfy grin, he barked a laugh at us all 'come on let's get this patrol started. Lee I want you up ahead with that nose of yours! Zeke stick behind Lee your the best nose out of you and Adam. And you Adam I want you up ahead of me I'm in the back. ' with that we got into our positions and bounded of starting at the edge of the forest nearest the beach.

We had been patrolling for about an hour and were coming up to the borders of the Cullen territory. I lifted my nose from the ground sniffing the air 'I smell leech, fresh leech. I don't know this one and who ever it is it's pacing the border' my thoughts pierced the quiet of the mind link, Jake was immediately alert. Thinking through various scenarios I his head.

'Lee get my boys out of here! I'm going ahead to investigate' Jake was anxious I could feel it but there was no way I was leaving him! Not to go into the unknown alone!

'Jake I'm not leaving you!'

'Us either, we are staying' the boys piped in at the same time.

My protectiveness of the pups kicked in, no way where my boys staying out here to get hurt! They clearly heard my thoughts because the both groaned internally.

'Alright you three shut it. Lee up on my right, boys stay out of sight but within hearing range. You notice anything funny, sound the howl' we all nodded mentally showing Jake we understood.

Me and Jake trotted out to the clearing that separated the two territories. I spotted the mind reading leech immediately, a smug grin spreading over my huge teeth (can a wolf grin smugly? Ha I have no idea but that's what it was meant to be anyway).

The new scent I had been smelling hit me full in the face, it was repulsive far worse than the mind leech! This vampire didn't smell like a vegetarian. That's when she stepped out from behind sparkle dick. Bella fucking Cullen! I growled viciously, gnashing my teeth at her.

Jake spotted the mind rapists confused expression and huffed out a wolfy laugh. 'Best idea you've ever had Lee! He's so confused!' Jake laughed internally at Edwards inability to understand our thoughts. Jake come to a stop just out of reach of the border line and sat down on his haunches, I followed his lead sitting on his right.

"Jake, my goodness they were all right you guys stink" Bell scrunched up her perfect pointy little nose in disgust. Did she realise she was offending us? Or was she just that dense.

Jake cocked his head to the side and just huffed at her. "Well Jake are u not happy to see me! I told you I would still be the same old Bella. You can come back to the house now. There's no need for you to stay out here with her..."

Bella's cold red eyes flicked to me briefly her fake plastered smile falling for just a second. I stood up and inch forward growling menacingly at little miss sparkle bitch. "I know about the imprint Jake and I'm not angry I promise, just come back with us and stop this nonsense. We both know that you have to be what ever your imprint wants and right now she needs your comfort. I won't hold this against you Jake. All will be forgiven once you come back."

I could feel Jake's pain radiating throughout the link, I winced from the intensity and cowered down on my belly. I looked up into his brown wolfy eyes, I couldn't understand not even a single thought of Jake's. Nothing was coherent nothing at all. I got shakily to my feet and nudged Jake's nose with mine.

'Come on Jake, lets go. I'm here, I've got you! Breath deep!" I was whispering through the mind link calling him little chief just as his mother used to. His big eyes finally locked with mine, he brought his nose down the the junction of my neck and shoulder. I tilted my head in submission allowing him access to my neck. He breathed in deeply and stood there for a few seconds

'I will never be able to thank you at this rate Lee! Come on let's get out of here now we know what's going on! I want a wolf keeping an eye on that border at all times! If one of them even steps a toe over that line it's war.' With that Jake looked up at the sparkle dick mind rapist, huffed loudly and turned to leave.

"Jake where are you going? Why are you walking away? Are you going to phase?" Bella's shrill voice bounced off the trees literally murdering my ears. She stomped petulantly turning to Edward " what's he thinking Edward what did he say? Is he going to phase?"

Edwards confusion was slowly fading and anger settling in. "I can barely hear either of their thoughts. Leah has always been really good at hiding her thoughts and Jacob must have gotten better but... I can't understand their thoughts." Bella's face scrunched up in confusion

"I don't understand why can't you understand his thoughts? And why wouldn't he want you to hear his thoughts? I know he must be missing Renesmee." Edward placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and looked down at her.

"Bella I honestly don't think he's coming back. His thoughts were in Quileute I'm sure." Bella's face would have gone red with rage if she was still human and blood was still pumping through her veins.

"Jacob Black you turn around right now and come back here! You belong to my daughter and you will come and fix how you have made her feel! She's beside herself. I won't have you ruining my happy ending. I worked hard for this! If I can accept your stupid wolfy magic claim on her, you can grow up and take on your responsibilities to my daughter"

She was screeching at Jake now and my blood was just boiling with every word she uttered. He needed to take on his responsibilities? Was she serious! The hypocritical cracked out Sparkle Bitch! She wasn't so keen on him taking on his responsibilities when it was his tribe he was meant to be loyal to! When his responsibilities where taking him away from her!

I phased immediately, throwing on my sundress. I stomped towards her a growl ripping through my chest. "YOU WHAT? His responsibilities? Are you serious BitchaBella! Since when did you care about such things? Coaxing him to betray his tribe for you, your deer fucking sparkle dick husband and your demon spawn! You want him to what? Be some loyal lap dog to your baby parasite for the rest of his life?Never finding his happy ending?..."

I was cut off by two warm hands on my shoulders, I turned from Bella and Edwards shocked faces to find Zeke and Adam behind me. Poor Zeke couldn't keep his eyes off the leeches his body shaking uncontrollably. "Lee" Adam was pulling me into him talking to me in hushed Quileute. I nodded slowly and allowed the boy to pull me away.

Zeke stood facing the two leeches "Leave" he ground out menacingly baring his teeth at Edward "If you don't want to be carrying home a pile of ashes get that demented bitch under control"

Edwards gaze was full of disgust."Don't you talk about my..."

Zeke interrupted him chuckling darkly "Get the fuck away from the treaty line" with that Zeke turned and marched toward us, Adam had me tucked under his arm whilst Zeke walked behind us watching the leeches as we left.

I dismissed the boys home kissing them both on the forehead and thanking them for their fierce protection. I walked home not able to summon the energy to phase, I walked stealthily up the steps of the porch. Cocking my head slightly when I didn't hear anything in the house I walked around to the back garden.

I found Jake at my fathers work bench, tool in one hand wood in the other. Tears filled my eyes as I remembered my Daddy sitting doing the same thing. "I guess we can't keep this imprint a secret huh? Looks like these damn leeches want the world to know"

Jake reached his arm out to me catching me around my waist to bury his head in my stomach. I ran my fingers lightly through his shaggy hair, he needed a cut. I would have to do it at some point.

"You know what Jake, it's nothing to be ashamed of you. Your doing what Sam couldn't! Your showing those boys that they don't have to be stuck with someone they don't know or want. I'm proud of you even if your not proud of yourself"

I stood there with Jake's head on my stomach for who knows how long, until I heard the tell tale signs of the pups in my kitchen again. I rolled my eyes and looked down at a grinning Jake. "Come on Lee lets go feed those boys before they tear the house apart"

We walked through the back door laughing and squabbling about who was cooking, I looked up at Jake when he hadn't answered my question, I followed his line of sight. A huge smile breaking out over my face!

Adam was standing at the counter buttering dinner rolls, were they hand baked? He could honestly give Emily a run for her money ha. Zeke was at the stove stirring a pot, and my mothers old table that my father had lovingly carved for the famous Clearwater family reunions was set.

Twenty nine wolves sat ready and waiting for their dinner, two seats at one end where left empty and Seth sat at the other end in my fathers seat. Tears welled up in my eyes, I hid my face in Jake's arm mumbling my thanks to my overgrown boys!As I said earlier I love my boys each and every one of them.

When we left as a renegade pack, me Seth and Jake had left Billy and my mum alone. My mum moved in with Billy into Rebecca's old room, not only to keep him company but to help look after him. When we came home Sue said we were old enough to look after ourselves and Billy had said he wasn't giving up his best friends cooking. So they stayed together and Jake had moved in here with me and Seth. The last time I had a family dinner was so long ago I can barely remember.

Jake steered me to my seat as I wiped my face on my sleeve and took the seat beside me. Adam sat at the table placing a mountain of rolls in the centre and Zeke placed the pot next to them, sitting down next to his cousin.

Jeremiah cleared his throat and looked up at Jake "Will you say the blessing Chief?" Jake held my hand in his right and offered his left to Embry, each wolf held the next wolfs hand and Jake began the blessing of the food in ancient Quileute.

Such old traditions had been long forgotten on this reservation and my heart swelled with pride as I watched my Alpha and my boys bring them back to life. Silence fell over the room for a few short seconds and then the chaos of feeding so many man boys erupted around the table.

I sat back in my chair smiling and watching, I felt his eyes on me before I turned to look up at him. He placed a full plate of food into my hands "Eat up Mama wolf"

A/n : can anyone guess which wolf was missing *rolls eyes*


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Soooo Emily will more than likely be a little out of character because I just didn't get a feel for much of a personality for her in the books. So this is my own personal interpretation of Emily. If you don't like My Emily please forgive me.

There are a few longer paragraphs in this chapter, but they are dialogue so those that hate long paragraphs please don't hate me.

* * *

Emily's POV

The buzzer on the oven jumped me out of my thoughts, my pot roast was ready. I cooked four large ones in anticipation of my hungry boys dropping in, the amount I fed them on a daily basis was ridiculous.

I won't complain though, they made me feel useful I'm not apart of the pack like Leah. I don't understand her hatred for the boys and the whole pack life, I would love to be involved properly!

I just want to be able to give Sam the family he deserves as soon as possible, it hasn't happened for us yet but I just know it will soon and then I won't feel as useless I will finally be doing what I was destined to do.

I mean that's why Sam imprinted on me and not Leah, she can't have children. I am going to help Sam carry on the shapeshifter gene. The packs future relies on imprints, the perfect partners for the wolves.

I pulled the pot roasts out of the oven and turned around to Sam tugging me into his arms, kissing the scarred side of my face delicately three times. He always done this, to show me he love me regardless of my deformed face. "Hay Ems, that smells good. You ready to sit down and eat with me?"

I looked up into my Sammie's sad brown eyes, "Where are the boys, are we not going to wait for them to eat?" I questioned him, looking around our empty little cottage wondering where the boys were that usually littered every possible surface.

Sam guided me by my waist to a seat at the table grabbing cutlery and two plates off of the impossibly tall stack I had earlier set at the end of the table.

"They won't be coming tonight Em, Seth sent those that are not patrolling home to eat and rest in preparation for a more demanding patrol schedule and the training plan that Embry, Leah and Jacob are putting together" Sam spat the last three names out venomously.

"What do you mean? Did the council not sort this mess with Jacob out? He's not fit to lead my boys! He knows nothing about them. What gives him the right to go changing things like that?! Did you speak to Aunt Sue like I suggested? She won't have all that nonsense she must know how wrong this is after Jacob abandoned his duty to his people and took off with her children."

I turned my lips up in disgust, this was just wrong! My Sammie was far more than capable of leading this pack! After all he done for them, why should he just step down, Jacob should be stepping aside. I knew this whole heir to the chief, the Blacks pure blood line, descendant of Ephraim thing would go to his head one day.

"I spoke to her Em but, Leah must have gotten to her first or maybe Billy. She wasn't interested in my concerns she was just happy her kids were coming home. She said it was about time Jacob took up his responsibilities. I don't think she realises he gave up his right to my pack, those fools all ran after him! Not even hesitating, he's taking over and changing things that were fine as they were! He's not even doing it by himself, can't even manage the pack alone he's got Seth over seeing patrols and his third. He has Leah as his Beta and he has Embry over seeing the pups. Can't even do it by himself." My poor Sammie looked so defeated.

I was dishing out a plateful of hot pot for Sam when realisation hit me, spoon mid air. "Wait, Leah is his beta and Seth is over seeing patrols? Funny how he has the Clearwater siblings in such positions of power! And his best friend over seeing the pups? More like brainwashing them to come around to team Jacob. You need to get the pups back on side Sam, and then speak to Paul and Jared they were always loyal. I'm sure Paul just feels obligated to follow Jacob because of Racheal." I handed Sam his plate and took my seat beside him again.

Sam dug in eagerly, I loved the way he enjoyed my cooking. "Your right Em! You should have seen how Jacob manipulated Paul to get him to submit to his leadership. Using the imprint bond against him. I'm actually patrolling with the pups and Seth tomorrow. I will sort this all out and bring your boys home to you."

He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. I knew he would bring my boys back to me, I didn't need to worry he wouldn't allow Leah to take them from me. She hated the pack anyway, why was she trying to take this away from me! I know how to look after my boys, they love my cooking! I'm like a mother to them they needed me. They will be back I know it.

Sam finished off his plate and was going for a second, I took good care of my Sam. I giggled to myself knowing my boys would be back, just imagining Leah cooking for them had me folding over in laughter, Sam looked down at me questioningly.

"Oh Sam just imagine what Leah is subjecting those poor boys to, can she even cook? Oh goodness" I fell about giggling and Sam joined in my laughter.

Between his laughs Sam replied to me "I honestly don't think she can Ems I've never seen her cook, she didn't cook for me or even Seth for that matter" Sam wiped a stray tear from laughing so hard, he leant over and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Em your boys will be home soon. No one can resist your muffins" Sam chuckled as he cleared the table and handed me the plates to wash. He's right Leah couldn't look after those boys they will be back soon enough, once Leah's scared them away that is ha.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: please please review guys, I can't get a grasp of how this is going without your opinions lol. Let me know what you think. Negative, positive or even suggestions I'm all ears ... or eyes.

* * *

Embry's POV

I tapped my pencil lightly against the desk waiting for David and Cain to show up for their tutoring session. I paired these two together because they are in the same year. David just turned 16 and cain is 15, they work well together their personalities really mesh well. Their friendship reminds me of mine and Jake's.

My plan was to keep the boys that had existing friendships together, have them study together and Seth would have them patrol together. So long as their abilities complimented one another, it just so happened that these two complimented each other very well.

Davids hearing was practically supersonic, he could hear the most impossible of sounds. Cains reflexes and reaction time were unparalleled, it doesn't matter how late he notices something coming towards him he's still able to avoid it. They would be the perfect fighting team one day.

The door to the class room in the old tribal centre creaked as the boys entered. " Hay Embry, we didn't think you would be here so early or we would have come sooner." Cain looked at me apologetically.

"No need for that your on time. I was just going over a few things anyway." Really I was just hiding out from my mum and having a nap. I sat up in the chair behind my desk and motioned for the boys to sit in the front row. I got some pencils and paper out to begin the session, I think this is something I really enjoy. Who knows maybe when all this was said and done I could study to be a teacher.

"Ok, so biology first right?" I looked up at the boys just in time to see their internal groans. I laughed to myself remembering being just the same. "You guys are just months from graduating, you just need to put in the last bit of effort now. What is it you both want to go on to study?"

Cain answered me first "I want to study electrical engineering, but I know it's expensive and I just don't know if my mum and dad will be able to afford it. What's the point of all this hard work if I can't even leave the Rez?"

"Look Cain, that may have been the case when Sam was leading you all. But I know Jake has bigger plans for you all and even if he didn't there's no way Leah would tie you all to the Rez like that. Not the way she was tied here." I turned to David asking him what he wants to study.

"Your gona laugh at me." I raised my eyebrows questioningly, encouraging him to carry on. "I want to be a vet" David mumbled looking down at the table. David Lahote was a far cry from Paul, you would never know they were related honestly the difference in the two cousins was remarkable.

"Why would I laugh at that David? Do you see me laughing? Do you see Cain laughing? No. Vets need biology so focus! Let's get started we still have to do some Quileute after this. David I know you don't really need any work in that area but you can help me with Cain." David smiled at me brightly and we got to work.

We had been studying for about an hour when I smelt her. I hadn't really been aware of my surroundings so I'm not so sure how long she had been sitting there. Leah had crept into the classroom and was sitting at the back, a small smile on her face watching the boys study.

They had finished their biology work pretty quickly and were now working on their Quileute, doing some role play for Cain's benefit. Unfortunately his Quileute had needed a lot of work but he was getting there with the help of my tutoring and David's encouragement to speak Quileute as often as possible.

I would never be more grateful to Billy than I was now, he taught me Quileute when I was young when ever I would go over to play with Jake. Billy and Sarah rarely spoke English in the home. Billy had told me that just because my father wasn't around didn't mean I shouldn't know my language and heritage.

They finished up their work, thanked me and began shoving their books into their bags. I watched in amusement as they fell over themselves to get to Leah. They bounded over to her like excited little puppies.

"Hay Lee did you hear me studying? I'm getting better right? Soon I will be as fluent as you are!" Cain was fishing for Leah's approval of his progress.

It was amazing to see Leah this way, so care free and so loving! The way she was now used to be reserved for Seth alone, but since Jake had taken over both packs she had taken to the pups and they were besotted with her. I frowned at the thought that Leah would never be a mother, she was so clearly made to be one. The way she nurtured the pups was unprecedented. I mean I know Emily thought she was mothering them but she honestly didn't have a scratch on Leah.

She wasn't just feeding them or repairing their clothes, Leah scolded them when they were out of line, put their educations first before patrolling. She didn't just make sure they ate she made sure it was nutritional, she made them all chip in with the cooking and the cleaning. Setting them up for life on their own she was giving them life skills. Leah gave them all stability, many of the pups coming from broken homes.

If Leah is the mother they needed then Jake was the father half of them didn't have. Most of these boys dads were either too busy working, had kicked them out the house for their strange behaviour or had left years ago. Jake was that strong male role model, he was stern and authoritative he led them well But he also knew when to play with them.

It wouldn't be a surprise to walk into the Clearwater/Black house to find Jake and Leah in the back playing football with the boys or doing some kind of DIY project. Jake has taught at least 5 of the boys how to carve and I don't even know how many more he taught to tinker with cars.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Leah's voice. "You coming Embry? Jake sorted lunch with the help of Joseph, Daniel, Luke and Zeke. We are eating in the big meadow all together before we start our first training session" I nodded at Leah and grabbed my bag.

"Come on then let's get going, give me two seconds in just going to lock up the tribal hall" as I was locking up the hall I thought about what Jake and the pups put together for lunch, he had chosen the youngest pups to help sort lunch, why? The four boys were all only 12, I could just imagine what they chose for lunch. My stomach growled loudly at me as I threw the keys to the hall into my rucksack.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sorry guys this is another really long chapter, I promise after this we will also be seeing some more of those retched Cullen's and we will have some more Emily and defiantly some Sam. Please please please review xx

* * *

Jake's POV

"Zeke get your hands out of that cooler, I'm not warning you again! We are literally leaving in the next two minutes!" I was shouting out to Zeke whilst grabbing the drinks cooler from the garage.

I just knew that boy was in the food cooler, I mean we all had huge appetites but this kid just never stopped.

I chuckled to myself remembering what I had been like just after phasing, poor Billy! I pulled the two drinks coolers from the back of the garage, hoisted them onto my shoulders and walked round front to fill them with litre bottles of Iced water.

Leah had us all on this new "nutritious" diet, which meant water not soda. I mean we were indestructible partially immortal, Demi giants that can phase into horse sized wolves.

I'm pretty sure our body's couldn't develop high Cholesterol. Of course Lee was adamant because of Harry, we will grow old one day she had said. So of course I indulged her, I can't stand hearing the sorrow in her voice when she talks of Harry.

The sparkle that's returned to her eyes recently has my heart skipping a beat, she's just so happy! That bitter husk of pain is gone and I couldn't be happier, I had the pups to thank for that.

I smiled thinking about me, my Lee and our boys. I'd been planning the national Quileute week and have carved out a big place for the pups and Lee in the celebrations.

I know she will love it she always did when she was younger, my mum would take us together. The twins were never really interested, I remember walking around all the stalls eating just about everything and watching the tribal dances at the end of the night around the hugest fire.

Leah promised me when she was six and I was four that one day she would be the girl that danced by my side around that fire. This year I intended to have her fulfil that promise.

I finished filling the coolers and called the pups out the house. "Boys grab a cooler each and let's get going or we will be late! You know Leah hates it when we're late!"

I chuckled to my self quietly listening to them scramble about in the house, rushing to grab a cooler and meet me out side. Ha the thought of a disappointed Leah had them all jumping into action.

"Oh and someone grab the blankets"

"Hay Jake who's bringing Lee?" Joshua looked up at me whilst tying his shoe lace.

"Erm... Embry, Cain and David should be coming with her."

Joshua huffed at me "that's not fair how comes they get to bring Lee? Why couldn't I go and get her?" Joshua stomped off to grab his cooler and left me standing there laughing at him. I shook my head and headed towards the hiking path that lead to the meadow.

You would think being gigantic man boys that phased into incredibly huge wolves would mean we would get to the meadow superhumanly fast. Yh well, not when said boys where squabbling and arguing the ENTIRE journey.

By the time we reached the meadow I was about to strangle James, Joshua and Jeremiah! The twins are 14 and Jeremiah 13. They annoyed the hell out of just about every one! They were worse than Colin and Brady you can definitely tell the twins were their cousins and as for Jeremiah I'm just shocked! He's nothing like his brother humble quiet Jared.

I groaned loudly when we finally reached the meadow, dropped my two coolers down and began organising the blankets and food. The bigger wolves weren't here yet and neither was Leah.

I was in the middle of emptying a cooler full of sandwiches when I heard Paul's obnoxious voice rumbling through the trees. "I don't know why the hell I gotta be up on a Sunday at this time. I could have eaten at Billy's I didn't need to walk all the way out to the meadow to eat"

I rolled my eyes exasperated, will Paul ever change? I doubt it. The rest of the wolves started trickling into the meadow and I turned to see Leah smiling widely at me. "You guys managed all this by yourselves? I thought considering you had the youngest pups helping we would all end up eating chips and cookies"

Leah giggled lightly when I grabbed her and started tickling her "really Lee give us some credit!"

"Stop! Stop!" Leah screamed with delight begging me to stop between laughter. "Boys save me! The big bad Alphas got me" Leah was doubled over laughing when I looked up to see the pups charging towards me.

Oh shit here they come to save their Lee. I threw Leah over my shoulder caveman style and started running darting in and out of trees, dodging the pups attempts to stop me.

Little Zeke came flying at me and I just wasn't fast enough to dodge him too busy laughing at Leah's attempts to make me put her down. Zeke took me out by the legs, I went tumbling down and he caught Leah in his arms.

The pups where victorious, dancing around with Lee on their shoulders. Our fun was interrupted by the ridiculously loud clearing of a throat, we looked up to see Sam looking at us. Distaste apparent in his eyes.

Of course he would look at this as wasting time, he didn't realise the importance of letting the pups hold on to their youth. Not only was it fun for them but the strategies they had to device to actually catch me, the way they worked together to "save" Leah was beneficial for them. It was a fun warm up before the hardcore training.

I cut my eyes venomously at Sam and called for everyone's attention. "Ok now that we are finally all here" I stressed the finally because Sam And Jared had strolled into the meadow over twenty minutes late.

"We are going to start by eating lunch together, because a family that eats together stays together" I chuckle light heartedly at my own joke. Leah rolls her eyes dramatically at me.

"What that was a good one no? Okok, let's be serious. Joseph, Luke, Daniel and Zeke done the shopping for and prepared lunch today. So don't forget to thank them after wards. Once we have all eaten we are going to start our training. These training sessions will happen every week and we will start with lunch prepared by someone different every week. We will all take turns and do our part."

Sam looked at me like I was crazy "I don't have time for this Black. Every week? What for? I will turn up for the training an thats it. I won't spend so much time away from my imprint" Sam made sure to put emphasis on imprint.

I was about to answer Sam back but Paul stepped in "Look Sam I know your a bit sour about the whole change of power but your being petty. I'm sure a few hours away from Emily once a week won't kill. It's not like you work or anything, your with her when ever your not patrolling. I agree with Jake eating together is important. When we had dinner together the other night I felt apart of something! It was like being a part of a family and I've never had that. I'm not giving it up for your petty crap."

Paul sat down and motioned for his brothers to sit with him. "Chief you ready to say the blessing before we eat? I'm hungry"

I smiled widely at my Brother and Leah leant over to give him a one armed hug, whispering a thank you in his ear.

Sam may have sat off to the side miserable the whole lunch but it was nice to spend time with everyone. We finished eating and packed everything away. The pups collecting all the wrappers and rubbish.

"Ok so first of all I want you all to know I will be putting you into fighting pairs for combat, I have already decided the pairs I don't want any arguments. I have paired you off according to your abilities so that you complement each other and we have the highest chance of killing our opponent quickly and moving on to the next."

"Jake? Is there something we are missing?" Brady was looking at me fear in his eyes. I know exactly what he was remembering! Me writhing and screaming in pain after having half my body crushed by a new born leach.

I looked over at Leah unsure of what to do, she nodded her head slightly at me letting me know it's time I told them all.

"I have something to tell you all. We may or may not be preparing for battle. I'm just not sure as of yet. I imprinted." The murmurs of confusion engulfed me in anxiety. How would they react to this?

The next thing I was aware of was Leah's whispers in my ear and hand on my chest as she tiptoed to reach me. "I er ... I imprinted on Bella's kid" I hung my head in shame after my confession.

Sam's laughter boomed throughout the forest. "And you expect us to follow you? Your not just in love with a leech lover anymore Jacob! Your bound to a leech by a bond stronger than anything else! She is the gravity the holds you to the earth. I'm not spending my life serving leeches. When you fools come to your senses I will be waiting for you."

Sam stormed off into the forest and was gone, silence had decended on the meadow. Adam was shaking violently " That camel humping fucker doesn't know anything! Your fighting the imprint, more than his sorry ass could every do! He broke Leah's heart, he broke every promise he ever made her! He didn't even try and fight it!"

If it was silent before I don't know what it was now, seemed like even the forest was stunned into silence.

"Jake man, we didn't know! Good on you for fighting it. I hope that if I ever imprint I can fight it like you. I don't want to be a slave to no one." Brady looked at me with a big grin on his face, I felt my chest swell with pride.

"You guys don't think any different of me?" I asked even though I didn't think they did, I could see it in their eyes. They would follow me to the ends of the earth and back if they had to.

There was a resounding laugh and every one confirming they of course didn't think any different of him.

"Ok so, confession time is over fluff balls! Let's get to training, first and foremost we are going to strengthen our noses. So smell tag it is. I want you in two teams, team leaders need to take these four flags rub their Scent on them and then distribute them to four wolves in their group. When I blow the whistle everyone runs, the object of the game is to track the scent collect the flags and make it back to base without losing anyone. If your tackled and held for 3 seconds you 'died' and will have to come sit out here in the meadow. The team with the most men standing wins."

I separated the teams evenly ability and number wise, with Jared and Paul as leaders. Leah blew the whistle and off they went.

Leah Leant into my side and I threw my arm around her shoulders pulling her in close. I buried my nose in her inky hair, breathing deeply. She fit perfectly into my side like that, it's as if she was made to be in my arms.

"Lee, I honestly don't know where I would be without you! You know exactly when I'm about to fall apart and you know just how to put me back together. I don't think I can ever express my thanks" I pulled her impossibly closer and wrapped my other arm around her tiny waist.

"You don't need to thank me Jake, you put me back together after Sam, you accepted me into your pack and you didn't expect anything in return."

We stood there watching and refereeing the nose game, me holding on to Leah tight to keep the imprint pull at bay.

We continued training late into the evening, until everyone was exhausted. They all seemed in good spirits as we made our way back to the Rez. Breaking off in various directions to get home, calling our goodbyes to one another.

Once we got home I packed all the coolers away and head to the front room to say good night to Leah and Seth before turning in myself. I opened the front room door to find nine of the pups sprawled on every surface possible. What the hell!

Leah sat up from between the pups shushing me before I was able to wake the little runts up and kick them out. " shhhhhh they're tired leave them let them sleep" she patted the empty space beside her on the sofa beckoning me to come to her.

I lay down as best I could in the small space available, pups surrounding me and pulled Leah down next to me. She had her feet propped up on Zeke, and she laid her head down on my bare chest.

I sighed contently, I mean if letting the pups stay meant I got to sleep with her in my arms then so be it. Leah snuggled into my chest and grabbed hold of my hand linking our fingers together. "night Jake, love you"

By the time I looked down at her she was already asleep. I kissed the top of her head, "love you too Lee if only you realised how much."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I thought after Paul revealing the big happy family dinner the other night, that hearing Emily's reaction in her POV after Sam tells her would be great. So here we are Emily's point of view again. Please please please review and let me know how this is going.

I also just want to point out that my timeline is very very loose and not following any of the books at all. It's just my own little world.

* * *

Emily's POV

I paced back and forth in the kitchen, picking things up and putting the down again. The boredom was killing me. Sam had left a little over an hour ago for this new training.

Apparently Jake had told everyone not to eat because he was providing lunch and actually declined my offer to prepare food for them all. Who was going to be feeding them if not me, I huffed in annoyance.

He didn't even want me to send my legendary muffins with Sam. I bet it was Leah that had talked him into not allowing me to help. She was just so bitter and petty!

Me and Sam have been together for over a year now, can't she see how happy I make him? How perfect we are together!

She wouldn't understand she doesn't know what it's like to imprint. It's perfect and complete and nothing she had for Sam could ever compare.

I mean it's sad that she had to lose him for him to fulfil his destiny, but it's his destiny what can't she understand about that.

I know deep down she will get over it and come back to me. I'm the only person that will ever really bother to be her friend now.

She's just so bitter and angry she pushes everyone away, half the population of the Rez are scared of her. As for the men, well who would want a woman that's constantly walking out of the forest barely dressed with a group of men?

It's a sad reality but she will be alone and she will need me. She's just lucky I will be there for her.

The banging of the front door against the wall scares me half to death. Sam came storming into the room in search of me.

"Sammie what happened what did that fool Jacob do now?" I held Sam's face between my hands as his chest heaved as he tried to control his anger.

"He imprinted Emily!" My eyes grew wide with shock. "on Bella Cullen's child! That's why those leeches have been hovering around our borders. He's allegedly trying to show me up and fight the imprint."

I seethed with anger! How dare he try to undermine the imprint bond! If he fought his imprint everyone would look at me and Sam differently! As if we could have done more to spare Leah. But imprinting is destiny. It's final.

"He what? That's why Leah has been with him constantly! At all the tribal meetings, committee meetings, fundraising events, resident gatherings. I thought she was just trying to push me out and take my place, but no she's been keeping Jake away from his imprint. Making him miserable just to prove a point to everyone, that's selfish."

I raged as I paced up and down my tiny kitchen, Sam grabbed me and held me still.

"That's not even the half of it, they have been meeting up all the wolves at the Clearwaters and having dinner together as a 'family'. Not that we have gotten an invitation and Jacobs been living there! Even allowing the pups to stay over when ever they want. Their parents must be beside themselves with worry."

My face fell from rage to sadness and then back to rage. "They have been eating there? But I thought that wasn't allowed any more? Big gatherings, because everyone needed to focus on training and get early nights. Jacob was bullshitting us when he said he didn't want the burden of feeding the pack to be on one person! Because who's cooking for them now! Leah? He said the tribe couldn't afford to keep paying the grocery bills for the pack to eat here! So they can dip their hands into the tribe pot but we can't! Leah's just controlling him!"

I stormed around my kitchen angry! I felt cheated, feeding the wolves was my thing! I was Den mother.

"Emily tell me how I can fix this! What do I do? We can't allow him to break this imprint, we can't allow them to keep making changes to the way things have always been in the pack. I wont allow them to take your joy of looking after the pack away from you. He's always getting away from shirking his responsibilities and ignoring his fate. Jacob Black is always getting special treatment. Self righteous git."

My head snaps up with an idea "Has he seen the child since he imprinted? The bond is strengthened the more time that is spent with the imprint and the pull is stronger the closer they are together."

"No he's kept away for the last few weeks, the leech child is beside herself with misery apparently, I've heard them talking at the border. I just couldn't figure out why the child was so upset. Now I know why, she must be suffering from the imprint pull."

"Sam, no ones phased right now are they?" He shook his head in answer and carried on listening to me.

"Get to the border talk to the leeches, tell them they need to get the child to the border. The imprint will pull him in and once he sees her he won't be able to resist. Once he's back at the Cullen's with his imprint he will forget about helping Leah to replace me and we will have our pack back."

Sam bend down and kissed my forehead "Emily your a genius! Of course he's too far for the imprint to be pulling him towards her. Don't worry Em I will get the pack back under my leadership and the boys will be back here where they belong!"

With that Sam made his way to the door, turned one more time to wave to me and was gone.

So not only was Leah trying to replace me with the pups and within the community but she was now trying to undermine the imprint bond. She just can't see anyone happy can she, just because she was miserable.

Well Sam will fix this! I'm guessing her little dance round the fire with Jake wasn't going to happen now. No more 'family' dinners for them.

That Quileute class she held at the tribal centre to try and fool people that she was a decent person in the community, would all stop now.

Once she realises she has failed at taking everything I have built for myself away. She will stop this fake laughter and pretend carefree attitude and be the bitter nasty Leah we all know.

Then I will take pity on her as usual and she will have to come crawling back to me. I will be the only person she has.

I take a seat on the sofa picking up a bridal magazine. I just know my Sammie will propose soon. We will be the talk of the tribe, La push's golden couple as people liked to call us before all this rubbish with Leah trying to make a come back and steal my crown.

I leant back to read on the sofa and wait for Sam's return.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter will most likely be a short one as I don't feel Sam ever has anything of any value to say. His POV is mainly a filler in all honesty. I also know I have not shown much of the Cullen's, don't expect to see much of them. This story really isn't about them and I don't personally like the Cullen's.

Hoqwat - White man/woman

* * *

Sam's POV

I pulled my cut offs down and tied them to my leg, I crouched down and phased. Silence. no one was phased, they were most likely still running around like fools playing in the meadow.

That Jacob would be the end of this tribe if I didn't act soon.

I sped through the forest, branches and leaves whipping past my face. The sickly sweet stench of leech hit my nose as I sped closer to the treaty line.

I stopped behind a bush phased and threw on my cut offs. I grumbled to my self, can't believe I was coming to these leeches for help.

I strode purposefully out to the treaty line, "Cullen." Standing tall and proud I looked into the leeches golden honey eyes allowing him to read my thoughts rather than voice my need for his help.

I wasn't going to embarrass my self even further.

"Do you think it would work? Renesmee has started to get a little better, I don't personally think she needs Jacob. Bella insists that he needs to be by her side until Renesmee decides other wise. She wants her to have the most happiness she can and according to you, the imprint completes the two parties involved."

The way Edward was talking to me and looking at me, had my skin itching with irritation.

A growl rumbled in my chest, as I pushed my thoughts towards him.

'Just get the kid here. That's all you need to do'. With that I phased midair shredding my cutoffs.

Unable to hold me anger in any longer, giving into the primal urge to phase.I raced back towards my Emily, hoping she had left a spare pair of cut offs out for me on the porch.

I didn't want to have to go to the leeches, it felt wrong. Every fibre in my body rejected the idea of me grovelling for their help. They needed me more though, if they ever wanted their precious spawn child to truly be happy.

Jacob had a tendency of undermining anything I said. He undermined my authority, constantly pushing against eventually go against me to protect our mortal enemy and a girl too foolish enough to see how dangerous those leeches are.

No matter how much she pretended she was different she was just the same as every other hoqwat. She treated him like a toy, never giving him her affection but draining everything he had to offer.

He had chased after her foolishly, she would never have wanted a poor Indian boy, when she could have Her rich leech. What didn't he understand about the hoqwat! They would never see us as equal to them.

They stole our land, our riches and forced us into reservations, tried to erase who we are, forcing their religion on us. All we have left is our culture and way of life and that fool didn't even want to accept his heritage.

sure he was getting involved in tribal business now, taking over some of Billy's duties, but it's all a pretense to fool people into trusting him. He would eventually run back to those leeches. Putting the pack and the tribe in danger again. When he does run back to them he's not taking Leah with him this time, she's staying here under my leadership where she belongs.

I won't have her chasing after a deranged fool, listening to his orders. She will submit to me again, wether she wants to or not.

He will never deserve the title of chief nor Alpha. Those titles where only worthy of a man willing to die for his tribe not an attention seeking hoqwat girl.

I phased back when I hit the tree line, peering over at the porch. Of course my Emily had left me shorts, she knew me so well.

I sniffed the air as I walked towards the cottage I shared with Emily, she wasn't alone.

I bounded up the steps and pushed through the front door. I turned the corner of the kitchen to see Seth sitting at my kitchen table, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

I could feel the hostility rolling off of him and see the smugness in his eyes. "What is it Pup" I ground out, purposely referring to him as a pup.

"Uley your covering patrol for Jacob with me and two pups" he stressed the word pups, he was trying to tell me he wasn't a pup. I know it irritated him that I had called him a pup.

I chuckled darkly, "Oh am I Clearwater? And what makes you think I'm going to do anything you tell me?"

Seth was out of his chair and his hand was around my throat faster than I could react to. My breath was shortening and my throat was burning as i tried to gasp air into my lungs.

When had Little Seth gotten this strong. "Get your ass out on patrol now, thats not a request it's an order."

Seth dropped his hand from my throat and shoved me roughly towards the front door. "I'm sorry for losing my temper in front of you Emily. Thank you for the hot drink, you take care now."

Emily stood shaking with fear in our little kitchen, she caught my eyes tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

I tried to tell her with my eyes not to worry that this would all be sorted soon enough. She just nodded slightly and turned on her heel heading for our bedroom.

I yanked open the front door and made my way to the forest. "This isn't you making me do anything Clearwater, I'm agreeing because I didn't want you upsetting my Emily anymore than you just did. After everything she's been through, you should be ashamed of yourself. Scaring her like that."

Seth pulled me by my shoulder spinning me around to face him. " Everything she's been through? Emily may not have deserved those scars, but she brought that all on herself. It's her cross to bare, she wears her scars on her face. Leah wears hers on her heart, just because you don't see them doesn't mean they are not there. You and Emily can have my consideration when you give Leah yours."

Seth took off his bottoms and phased mid step, I followed just wanting to get this patrol over with.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Took me ages to decide who's POV I was going to write this chapter in, this is just a sweet little filler until I finish up the confrontation chapter with Jacob and his imprint.

* * *

Jacobs POV

I woke to Seth tripping over Shane who was still sleeping curled up in the doorway to the front room.

I opened one eye to look at him, "Time to patrol already?" I questioned him groggily as he took in the way Leah was tucked up on my chest asleep.

"You told her how you feel yet?" Seth raised his eyebrows questioningly at me, I scrubbed my hand over my heated face.

"She might kick my ass! Besides I have nothing to offer her right now, my destiny isn't even my own. I'm gona fight this for her Seth, I just hope it's not too late by the time I beat it." Seth bobbed his head up and down, nodding at me.

"Your tired Jake, you and Lee worked hard today. Rest and delegate, I'm sure useless Uley has all the energy in the world after missing the training session."

Seth cracked his knuckles threateningly "I'm sure I could drag him out to patrol."

"Your call Seth! You are in charge of patrol schedules." I winked at the younger wolf a smile creeping over my lips.

"You bet your mighty Alphaness , rest up I'm out!" Seth started navigating over the bodies of pups to get to the doorway.

"Not you too." I groaned at the obnoxious nickname Leah had given me. Seth just chuckled,

"Howl if you need me... and Seth? Stay safe ok?"

"Sure sure" Seth turned to look at me, his eyes so genuine and youthful. He put his hand up in a mock salute. "Yes sir Alpha sir." I could hear Seth laughing to himself all the way to the tree line.

Even though I was exhausted I knew I wasn't going back to sleep any time soon and so reached for the leather bound book on the coffee table.

My dad had given this to me amongst others just after I phased, I had never bothered to read them.

Recently I picked them up and had started reading them carefully, even making notes. Our legends where no laughing matter and tradition was everything.

If we could phase into giant wolves, who's to say the spirits wouldn't answer my prayers and break the imprint.

The imprint had opened my eyes, it threw everything into perspective for me. I don't believe I imprinted to serve that spawn or be by Bella's side for life.

There was more to it, maybe it was the wake up call the spirits knew i needed. I wasn't going to let my pack or tribe down, not anymore.

I read all night into the early hours of the morning. I read about healing ceremonies, phasing ceremonies. Meaningful dances and soothing Quileute songs. There was a time and a place for every dance and song I had learnt growing up.

Our whole culture was built around wolves and I was only now realising the importance of some of the dances and songs my mother had taught not only me but Leah.

Did mum know? Are me and Leah meant to be? She told Leah all the time when we were young that she would make the perfect wife for a chief.

Sue and my mum had kept us so close growing up, Leah was always with us when her mum was at work. Even after mum died it was Sue that looked after me whilst dad and the twins sorted everything out.

I remember her holding my little hand in hers and crying with me. Whispering comforting words in Quileute, telling me how much she loved and missed my mum too. Leah was so loving, she always was! She would make an amazing mother, a lot like my own mother.

She was adamant she couldn't have children, that this whole wolf business had ruined that for her but I just didn't believe that. How could that be? Hers was one of the purest blood lines in the tribe.

A child born of me and her would be a pure blood wolf. It would combine 3 of the 4 strongest blood lines in our tribe. It would be the making of the strongest pack ever, even if our child didn't phase.

I rubbed my temples in small circles and put the book to the side. I was really over thinking.

Firstly I haven't even broken the imprint yet, secondly i haven't even told her how I feel. Lastly, who said she even feels the same way as me? I was slowly giving my self a headache.

I gently manoeuvred myself from beneath Leah, putting a couch cushion under her head. I didn't want to wake her, I was going to have a shower to try and clear my mind.

I kissed Leah gently on the forehead before slipping out of the front room and up the stairs to the bathroom. I turned on the shower to warm it up and went in search of a towel and a change of clothes.

When I moved in here Leah had taken her mums old room and given me hers. So when I opened the door to my bedroom her scent was still so strong in there. It was mixed with mine now but I didn't mind that at all. The thought of our scents mingling made my wolf very happy.

I grabbed what I needed from my room and headed back to the bathroom. I opened the shower door and got in, letting the water run over my body. I stood under the spray of the water until it started to go cold, I quickly soaped up my body and hair and rinsed off.

The imprint pull was tugging on me even harder today than usual, I don't know what has changed but the pain was almost unbearable. I took a few deep breaths to compose myself and then got dressed.

I don't want to worry Leah, so I won't tell her. I'm just going to keep pushing through the pain, I can do this! I thought I had gotten through the worst but I guess not, this pain had me sick to the stomach.

I crept down the stairs to the kitchen hoping not to wake anyone. I needn't have bothered because the kitchen was alive with wolves zipping back and forwards, catering to my Lee's demands.

I stood in the door way to the kitchen watching the commotion that was making breakfast in this house.

I can't complain, and I can't say I didn't love the house being full. After my mum died and the twins left home the house was always quiet just me and Dad. I know that living together, me Seth and Leah has slowly helped heal us all from the loss of a parent especially since the arrival of the pups.

Leah's beautiful voice floated through the air as she began singing an old Quileute song that my mother used to sing whilst cooking. It was about the making of bread, sowing the seeds, Harvesting the wheat and grinding it into flour.

I watched on as the pups joined in with the low rhythmic chant that accompanied the song. I waited for the notes that would signal the part where my father used to join my mother in the song.

I began singing low an quiet, gradually raising my voice. My singing voice was a gift from my Dad just like his smile that graced my face as Leah's wide green eyes met mine.

I walked up to Leah and pulled her into my arms as we finished the song together. She covered my chest in the flour she had coated on her hands. I was smiling down at her when the timer to the oven ripped through air. Leah jumped from my arms turning to the oven. Was that a blush I saw on her cheeks?

I grasped Cain's shoulder, "Where did you pups learn the chant to that song? I haven't heard that song in years" I looked around at the pups, their shy smiles reaching their prideful eyes.

Cain grinned up at me. "I heard Leah humming it one morning and me and Elijah asked my grandma about it. We thought we would teach everyone else and surprise Leah."

"You know boys that song sits deep in my heart, Sarah black had the most beautiful voice in the tribe and she would sing that in her kitchen with Billy when we were young."

Leah looked over to me a pan of traditional bread in her hands and tears in her beautiful green eyes.

I held my hand out to her, she put her tiny hand in mine and squeezed. My throat was tight with the threat of tears, i managed to croak out "I miss her too."

"Group hug!" Seth bounded in from the front room and was the first to wrap his huge arms around me and Leah. The pups could never resist a group hug and where on us within seconds of Seth.

"Guys still need to breath" I mumbled out from beneath the overgrown boys that were crushing me. They fell about the kitchen laughing whilst me and Leah caught our breath.

I set the table with plates, cutlery and glasses and Leah dished us all breakfast. A resounding 'thank you Lee' came from the pups before they began stuffing their faces.

"We are taking over patrol in about half hour Jake, so eat up." Leah pushed a plate of food into my hands as she headed upstairs to shower before patrol.

"Thanks Lee" I shouted up the stairs after her, mocking the adoration the pups had in their voices when they said it.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Firstly I just want to thank secretwriter91 and Aiyanna Clearwater for reviewing and bearing with me from the start. The first few chapters were a struggle to read until I edited them, so really appreciate your support.

Secondly here it is. Jake's will is finally being put to the test when confronted with the imprint.

This chapter is another incredibly long one but I just couldn't decide to break it and start a new chapter.

* * *

Leah's POV

I slipped out unnoticed a little before it was time to patrol. I just needed a moment to clear my mind. I can't patrol with the mess that is currently my mind open to Jake. The deep rooted sorrow of losing my father and Sarah roared painfully.

I had been Daddies little girl, I missed my father beyond measure! As for Sarah her death was a very big shock to me. I was 10 when my mum came into my bedroom with the news and told me that Jake would be staying with us for a while. Just until Billy got things sorted.

I remember how broken my little sunshine was, that's what I used to call him when he was young. My little sunshine, always so happy and playful. Jake was the happiest, most carefree child going, his smile could literally light up a room. He wasn't just a ray of sunshine, this boy was the whole damn sun.

I can't believe I nearly ruined our friendship when I had phased and found out about the imprint and everything. With all that on top of my dads death I just couldn't cope. I became the evil bitter harpy that had a sharp tongue and lashed out in rage, constantly hurting people. That didn't push Jake away though.

He didn't allow my bitter exterior and nasty words bother him. He knew me inside out he had said, he knew that wasn't really me. Jake was patient with me and never really blamed me for my out bursts and when we finally broke free of Sam, our friendship blossomed and only grew stronger. So I guess I have atleast one thing to thank Sam for.

I reached the clearing we usually changed off patrols in and undressed, phasing as soon as I stepped out of my tracksuit. I lay down on my stomach, clearing my thoughts and listening to the wolves patrolling as I waited for Jake to join me.

My ears perked up and my nose twitched scenting the air. Jake would be here any second now. As Jake broke out of the tree line and walked into the clearing, I could see the anguish and the effort of fighting the imprint on his face.

I yelped at him, motioning for him to come to me. He walked over to me and I rubbed my head against his legs. Using my teeth I pulled him down by his t-shirt to join me on the forest floor. I dropped my head in his lap and he tangled his fingers in my fur, holding me close with one hand and running his fingers through my fur with his other hand.

James and Joshua tumbled into the clearing seeing me and Jake huddled up on the floor. Jake didn't even move, it seemed he was barely holding on today. The twins hid behind a bush and phased, they emerged from the bushes slowly creeping toward me and their Alpha.

James lay down curled up at Jake's feet and Joshua had his head on Jake's other knee. The twins where whining quietly, a sign of their confusion. I lifted my nose and nudged Jake's face, he looked down at me. "Ewww Lee your nose is wet!" I gave him a Wolfy grin and stood up.

"Okok enough time spent wallowing right? Time to patrol" He ruffled the fur on the tops of the twins heads and went to phase. I almost doubled over when Jake's pain hit me through the mind link. 'Jake how long have you been in pain like this?"

When he realised he wasn't blocking me I felt a steel wall snap up around his thoughts and feelings. He shut me out, I admit that hurt a little.

'It's not like that Lee, I just don't want to subject you and the boys to this. There's no need for you all to suffer too.'

I huffed at him and took the lead, my nose to the ground. 'Tree...bush...green leaf...wet grass... warm breeze...'

'Lee is that really necessary! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to block you out.' Jake's whiny voice rang out through the mind link.

'Jake you lied to me, you said the pain was getting better! You said you felt more free! What was that about?'

'I honestly don't know, it started this morning in the shower. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you! You do so much for me already! I don't want to keep burdening you.' Jake hung his head, I could feel his shame radiating through all our minds.

'Jake I'm here for you! I'm your beta! Your best friend! You can tell me anything, I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back if you asked me to.'

There was a long pause, 'Love you Lee!' I had to compose my emotions, friends love each other that's normal. It doesn't mean anything.

'Love you Jake.'

The sickly sweet scent of leech hit my nose full force, I rolled my eyes these leeches just were not giving up! I don't understand what they want!

'Lee... she's there! They have her at the treaty line!' Jake was mentally screaming at me in panic.

'What the fuck is going on! Why would they have brought the spawn out to the treaty line! What fucked up kinda shit is that!'

I was raging! They were still trying all they could to draw him in! Bella had to be behind this! When the fuck would she leave him alone!

I raced towards the treaty line the twins at my heels. I skidded into the clearing, phasing midair and throwing on my sun dress. Not even bothering with modesty. I turn around to see the twins laying on the ground paws over their eyes. Great thanks to these idiots I've traumatised my boys!

Rage was radiating off of me in waves! I spun around looking straight into the inhumane blood red eyes of Bella Cullen. On her hip was a child, bronze ringlets fell to her shoulders. Big brown doe eyes met mine when she turned her head to look at me. Renesmee ... but how? She looked to be about a year old already.

"It's very intriguing why you choose to think in Quileute Leah, when we know full well you are able to think in English. What is it your hiding from us." Edward tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"If I wanted you to know what was going on in my head the words would come out of my mouth. Peoples thought can't be heard for a reason, they are private." I spat out venomously at the mind rapist leech.

Jacob still hadn't joined me in the clearing an the pups were getting nervous, my stomach clenched thinking that maybe just maybe he couldn't face this just yet. Maybe it was all too soon.

The smell of musky pine needles and seawater floated up my nose. My chest tightened as he laced his fingers through mine and gripped my hand tightly.

He leant in and whispered into my ear in Quileute. He had sent the pups to get Seth, Embry and Quil. Just in case I couldn't drag him away myself, my throat clenched with the force of holding back my tears.

"My Jacob, your here" the little demon spawns bell like voice grated at my nerves. 'My'! Bella had clearly gotten to her if she was already claiming Jacob as an object!

"Jake, I know you must have been in as much pain as our darling Renesmee. Your the part of her that's missing, she's your imprint Jake. You will forever be hers and you know this. I don't know why your fighting it."

What the fuck did Bella Sparkle bitch know about imprinting. "Just shut up Bella shut the fuck up! You know knowing about our legends."

"Don't speak to my wife that! How dare you mutt." Sparkle dick took a step towards the treaty line. A growl ripped through Jake's chest as he went to take a step forward too.

I clenched his hand tighter in mine... I begged him silently not to step any closer to that spawn! He may never be mine but I wasn't about to lose him to a baby leech!

Bella put the child down on her feet, Jake's face scrunched up in confusion. "She's growing at an alarmingly fast rate Jake, we don't know if she will stop. Who's to say how long she has."

I could feel him caving into the imprint and my heart broke along with his will to stay away from the little demon! The thing started to walk hesitantly in her patent red shoes towards the treaty line, a low growl vibrated in my chest.

"My Jacob, come back to me. I'm so very sad without you." She opened her big brown doe eyes wide, with her pleading voice. She stepped over the treaty line, her father watching for signs of danger closely. My body began to shake violently with the need to phase.

I made to take a step backwards but Jake's strong grip on my hand prevented me. He was stood there rigid unable to move, watching his imprint move closer to us.

Seth, Quil and Emby followed by the twins burst into the clearing in wolf form, growling viciously. The child didn't hesitate but kept on walking, the mind rapist pulling his hair out trying to stop himself from tearing across the treaty line to reach her.

She lifted her tiny pale little arms up to Jake asking for him to pick her up. I closed my eyes unable to watch any longer the pain ripping my heart apart and the tears spilling over my cheeks.

Seth put his wet cold nose against my back for comfort and I buried my free hand into his fur, drawing as much strength from his presence as I could. Jake began to kneel down to the child's level, I began to pull my hand free but he held tight pulling me down with him. He mumbled in Quileute for me never to let him go.

I chocked back my tears and held on tight as he knelt directly in front of the child. She held her arms out to be picked up and Jake obliged.

He lifted her gingerly with his free arm and held her on his knee. The pain in my chest was unbearable! What was wrong with me ? I was about to lose Jake to this spawn and here I was by his side.

Jake held the child close to his chest and I heard Bella's smug voice. "You see Jacob the two of you are two halves of a whole. Come back with us and we can forget all of this."

She sounded so self righteous, my blood was boiling and my heart was breaking! I was punishing my self being here! No one was forcing me! What was wrong with me ? I should just get up and leave!

He planted a small kiss on the top of her head and slowly stood with her in his arms pulling me up with him. He untwined his hands from mine and I just knew this was it, I just knew he was leaving with his spawn and that sparkly bitch and the whole bloodsucking lot of them.

"That's right Jake. You and Renesmee come on back over here where it's safe for the both of you. We can't wait to start our life with you, it will be absolutely perfect. I will have my best friends back!" Bella's voice was irritatingly high and her sharp teeth showed as she grinned widely at Jake.

My hands shook with the effort I put into not phasing. I was about to turn around and leave when Jake's arm shot out and wrapped around my waist pulling me into his side. I put my arm over his and tangled our fingers back together squeezing lightly.

The relief that flooded me had even more tears spilling down my face. He wouldn't leave me here alone, I told him I would follow him anywhere and I meant it . Even if it was with a bunch of leeches.

"Jake Leah really isn't invited. She can accompany you back to the house but she has to leave so we can plan our new lives away from here." I don't know who she thought she was but she would never pry me from Jacobs side! I'm his Beta! His second his best friend!

Jake stayed silent and carried on towards the treaty line where Edward stood nervously running his hands through his hair. He really wasn't happy being unable to understand any of our thoughts.

Jacob stopped directly in front of The mind rapist leech, looked him deep in the eyes and gently handed the child back to him.

"I told you when she was born Edward I don't want her. Don't bring her back here, she has broken the treaty and stepped onto tribal land. According to the treaty you co signed, you all leave today or we kill every single one of you." He ground out forcefully.

My eyes shot up to Jake's in surprise. He accused his imprint of breaking the treaty, the shock bounced around in my mind. Jacob tugged on my waist turning me with him and we walked away flanked but the twins, Seth up front and Quil and Embry bringing up the rear.

"Jake! Jacob you come back here immediately! Who are you to reject my daughter! How dare you! You are lucky to have any part of me!"

I felt Embry phase out. "Bella his heart isn't his to give. Imprint or no imprint he's in love and will never love that child." Embry tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke to Bella.

"That's absurd! I'm married with a child, there's no way I will ever leave Edward he needs to just get over me and take what he can."

Embry snorted "You Bella are far too self centred. Jacob's heart was never yours! He may have been infatuated with you but Leah has always held his heart! From the moment his newborn eyes met hers, she had his heart! You could never compare to that, neither could your spawn"

My heart stopped in my chest, what had Embry just said? There's no way! It couldn't be. A sob ripped through my chest, Jake looked down at me the truth written in his eyes.

He grabbed me crushing my body against his. Promising in Quileute to never let me go, he told me he had fought this imprint for me and had broken it with me by his side lending him the strength he needed to be rid of the imprint forever.

I chocked on my tears of relief and joy mixed together and held on tight to Jake, my knees gave out under me and he scooped me up into his arms. He buried his nose in my hair and inhaled deeply, I placed the palm of my hand over his heart.

We carried on walking away Embry right behind us. Leaving Bella and the mind rapist stunned. Was it so hard to believe someone loved me?

I heard a mournful roar rip through the trees. "No! You can't have her do you hear me Black! You can't deny this imprint, that child's your destiny. Your disrupting the natural order of things. This is what the spirits ordained!"

Sam? What the fuck was he doing here? Telling me and Jake what we could and couldn't do! Did he enjoy seeing me broken hearted an miserable? Did he want me to pine over him forever? The twins stood protectively in front of me and Jake growling, I made to get down but Jake just held me tighter.

"Uley?!" Jacob looked between Sam and the Leeches on the treaty line and a light bulb came on.

"It was you! You told them to bring the child here. You tried to have me fail where you couldn't succeed? What kind of pack brother are you? You know what don't even answer that. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Go back to Emily Sam, I will deal with you when I have the time. You are not to phase or leave the house until I say so. That's an order"

Jake never commanded us to do anything, he didn't need to we all respected him enough to follow orders by choice. Sam turned on his heel and disappeared into the trees.

"Let's get home guys, who's turn is it to cook? I'm hungry!" Jake had us all laughing as we walked into the tree line and made our way home together. Trust Jake to be thinking of hisnstomach at a time like this! I sighed deeply and rested my cheek against Jake's broad chest.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you again for those that have reviewed. It is much appreciated! I realllly wanted to update last night but I was struggling to write Emily. Just wasn't in a self righteous deluded kinda mood last night hahahaha.

anabell1856 you are right thank you for the suggestion, I have added Jake and Leah's names. Thank you for reading and I'm realllly glad your enjoying it.

Secret-writer91 I completely agree Sam is a traitor! As for Jake and Leah I just thought Leah needed to catch a break lol! And soooo Jake won't actually be making a move until his imprint is broken

This is likely to be a short chapter, it's just a necessary filler.

* * *

Emily's POV

I was pacing up and down the kitchen again waiting on Sam. I told him not to go out there! I don't know why he needed to hear it for himself.

It would have been better if we seemed as surprised as everyone else when the news reached us of Jacob abandoning his pack for his imprint.

I decided to bake to keep my mind off of waiting on Sam he hadn't been gone long, who knows how long he would be though.

I'm sure the boys will be back by tonight once Jake is gone. I might as well whip up my legendary muffins, they will all need cheering up after the betrayal of their So called Alpha and my Muffins make everything better.

Things will go back to how they were once Jacob is gone. I wonder if the little renegade pack would form again, or would Jake just dump them all and run for his happy ever after.

Of course he wouldn't even look back at them, the imprint pull is just that strong. I mean look at me and Sam we couldn't resist it, it's not just the wolf that's effected. I closed my eyes thinking back to when same imprinted on me.

*Flash Back*

I couldn't stop thinking about Sam after I met him! I tried to keep reminding myself of My cousin, it just wasn't working. I was supposed to go back home to the Makkah the next week but I stayed.

I "bumped" into Sam every chance I got, I craved his attention. I told Leah I had just wanted to be there for her whilst she got over her heartbreak. This is what the imprint pull will have you do as an imprint, imagine what it does to the wolf.

I couldn't take it any more one afternoon, when Leah was out with Sue. I marched around searching for him, I had to tell him how I felt. I caught him coming out of the forest, sticks in his hair and mud in his toes.

I was shocked, Leah had said his behaviour had gotten weird before he broke up with her. He looked at me wide eyed a small half smile on his lips. I just couldn't help myself! I was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. I lifted my hands to his face, standing up on the tips of my toes I pressed my lips to his.

He lost control and phased. I was just too close! He hadn't meant to, there was just too much pressure on him from fighting the imprint. He blames himself but really deep down I know I should have just gone home to the Makkah, I shouldn't have pushed him. Fate isn't always easy to accept.

*End of flashback*

Fat salty tears rolled down my cheeks. Indeed fate was hard to swallow sometimes, I deserve Sam! Look what I had to live with everyday, I was beautiful before Sam ruined my face. I deserve to have Sam love me unconditionally! Our bond and our love is unbreakable and I deserve it!

The cute little cottage with the white picket fence and sky blue door on the edge of the forest. The brown eyed raven haired children, the pack full of man sized boys. A family! A big wedding and a husband that will love me forever! That's what I deserve and I will have it. I don't care who doesn't think I deserve it because I know I do.

I was just pulling my muffins out the oven as the front door banged open and Sam came storming in. The smile I had on my lips slid off immediately. Why doesn't he look as happy as he should be now that the packs is once again ours. "Sam what's going on?"

"He's just doing it to undermine me! I know he is! He just wants to act as if he's better than me!" Sam raged in the kitchen, growls ripping from his chest. "That pack is mine! How dare he! I phased first, I lead them before that self righteous ass came along!"

I stood shaking in the corner furthest away from him, I could see the lines of his body blurring as he slowly lost control. Sam's eyes snapped to me as he heard me whimper quietly. "Oh Em I'm so sorry princes!"

He strode over to me and cradled me in his arms. "You see what they are doing! They have me scaring you, I didn't mean to! I would never hurt you again Em I promise."

I calmed down slowly and peeked my head out from Sam's chest.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go to the council! It's gone far enough, we will make them see that he's not fit to lead the pack! He's got half the pups staying over the Clearwater house most nights, their parents probably worrying out of their minds! They hardly ever run patrols, how will they learn to be protectors if they don't patrol. I saw Leah at the store the other day with a few of them running around after her like some slaves and the amount of shopping they had! I never spent that much out of the tribal pot! She's clearly taking advantage with Jake in control, over spending like that! Buying all that expensive organic stuff! They all used to eat my food just fine."

Sam stopped my rambling with his mumbling "I can't. He ordered me to stay here with you. He doesn't want me going anywhere until he comes to deal with me. He's still insisting on fighting the imprint, he's insisting on keeping my pack. He saw me at the treaty line Em, he knows it was me that set it all up, he doesn't trust me."

I scrambled up on to my feet, "Thats it! I've had enough of this! I won't stand by and let them belittle the imprint bond! I won't have it! This isn't just about me this is about the other imprints too."

I walked over to the hall table and picked up the house phone. "Hello Quil its Emily, I need you to set up an emergency meeting with the pack and the council. Jacob has banned Sam from leaving the house so I will be coming in his place to air Jacobs wrong doings. Yes thank you, see you then."

Sam joined me in the hallway "well what did he say?"

"He is going to call the other council members and we should be meeting tomorrow night. If Jacob hasn't lifted the command by then I will go in your place. We are not putting up with this any longer Sam!"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: very short chapter here, just a little something from Billy's point of view. I also wanted to be cheeky and pop some hints to what's happening next.

i just want to point out, all tribal ceremonies I mention are completely made up. I personally don't know much about the Quileute tribe or their traditions and wouldn't want to offend them by getting things horribly wrong. That is the same reason that I don't try to write in their language.

* * *

Billy's POV

"Who was that on the phone Billy?" Sue called out to me from the kitchen.

"Daniel Lahote, he's with Emmanuel Lahote and Mathew Atera" I could barely manage to croak their names out.

My throat was seizing up with fear! This reminded me of that newborn war, when I nearly lost Jake.

Sue came rushing into the room when she heard my voice, worry wrinkling her already aged skin. "Billy what is it, what's happened?! Talk to me damn it!"

"Sue they have the fever, their raging with anger one minute and sick to the stomach and aching bones the next minute. They are about to phase Sue!" I wrung my hands in my lap and sat anxiously in my chair.

"But Billy I thought the danger was gone, oh spirits! What could be wrong now!" She sunk down into the sofa next to my wheelchair.

I don't know how long we stay like that but before long I hear voices on the porch just as Jake's huge form bursts through the front door.

"Dad... I'm looking for deer skin we must have two big throws somewhere right? I remember mum giving them to me when I was little, telling me that I would need them one day."

Jake had begun rifling through the closet in the hall. "Yes Jake we do but what would deer skin be doing in the laundry cupboard?"

He looked up sheepishly at me and allowed me to show the way. I led him into my room and to the big wooden chest that was once Sarah's.

"Your mum was a tribal healer son, anything your looking for will most likely be in this box. What do you want deer skin for?" I looked up at Jake a proud smile playing on my lips, Sarah had sworn this day would come. This is something our tribe hasn't had in a long time.

"Well I decided to read those old journals you gave me when I first phased and apparently a new phasing is a little like the birth of a wolf. If I treat the new wolves like cubs when they phase for the first time they are less likely to go all crazy and run off halfway to Canada."

Jake opened the chest carefully lifting out Sarah's old deer skin throws. He also grabbed the first few old leather bound books that were under the throws and a couple of leather herb filled pouches.

"So son what are the deer skins for, your mother never did tell me" I looked up at Jake expectantly waiting for this long awaited secret to be revealed.

"Mum always told me that they would be mine one day, when I was young I didn't understand. Even after I phased I didn't understand but after me and Leah sat down and went through the journals well we know so much more. Add that to some of the stories that mum had told Leah growing up we figured a lot out."

My sons face lit up from within when he spoke of Leah. I wonder if he's admitted it to her yet? He radiated with the love he carried for Leah, just as I had with the love I carried for my Sarah. That kind of love never dies, I'm certain Sarah would have been my mate if I had phased.

"Well I guess that's all a story for another time, go on get out of here those boys need you!" I pushed my son out into the living room. When we got to the hall by the front door he spun around to look at me."

"Oh dad you need to be present too... being chief and all!

"No son that right is yours now, I know we haven't officially introduced you as chief to the tribe but you have slowly been taking up my roles. Let this be the first most important official role you take on."

I rolled back towards me bedroom, Jake following behind me. Opening my wardrobe I removed another wooden chest, carved by my own hands. I dusted it off and pulled out my tribal Chief headdress handing it to Jake. "Go and welcome those wolves." I patted my son on the back and gave him a gentle push out of the door.

When Jake had finally left, me and Sue sat at the kitchen table with the phone in her hand and the phone book in mine. We alerted all the elders to the news and told them all too keep a look out for signs of anyone else phasing. Sue put the phone down with a sigh, her hands visibly shaking.

I grabbed hold of sues hands, I knew the fear she was carrying. "Our kids are strong Sue! Harry would be more than proud of the man and woman his kids have become and they have my Jake out there watching out for them. Just like last time, Jake would give his life for any of those wolves but especially Leah and Seth." Sue squeezed my hand and we sat there in companionable silence for a moment.

Sue stood up abruptly, walking back and forth from her bedroom carrying odds and ends. "Sue what are you doing?"

She looked down at me, I caught a glimpse of the young girl that she used to be. Proud of her heritage and a strong believer of the ways of the spirits.

Sue isn't originally Quileute but her family had been on this reservation for so many generations that her belief in our spirits and legends had become her own passed down to her form her great grandmother.

"You light that fire in the back Billy, we are going to pray to the spirits. For the new wolves safe phasing and for the protection of our tribe and it's protectors. As my mother would say if you can't do anything to help, pray."

I grinned widely at Sue, "I'm going to call old Quil, I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss this." I picked up my phone on the way to the garden.

"Call all the elders Billy! Tell them it's an official elders ceremony." Sue called after me.

Old Quil and the others were with us within the hour and we were all sat around the fire. I could feel the pride and love for our traditions radiating from us all. How long had it been since we had done something like this.

"You want to start old man." Old Quil directed at me. I had to chuckle, old man? This man was ancient, he was old when I was a young boy.

I nodded at old Quil and grabbed his hand in my right and Sue's in my left as they respectively grabbed the hand of the elder next to them completing the circle around the fire. With the crescent moon just appearing in the sky the low ancient chants begun.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: who's excited for this chapter? I am lol. I actually wrote the chapter before this waaaaay before I had even written chapter 5, it's a part of the story I'm really excited about.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I stepped out onto my dads porch, my body was alight with electricity. I know I had never felt this feeling before but it's as if I know what it iwas. I can feel the new pups getting ready to phase.

I walked round the side of the house to the edge of the forest where Leah stood waiting for me. She couldn't leave the forest, she was pacing up and down like a caged animal.

When I phased I could feel her anxiety, Leah compared the feeling to what she believes a woman would feel when her water breaks. The anticipation and anxiety of the pending labour.

'Lee you sure your ok? You can go home and wait if you want' I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck, trying in vain to settle her.

'Jacob black I swear you ask me that one more time and I'm going to skin you alive and sell your fur to pay for a flight out of here.' Leah gnashed her teeth threateningly at me.

Ok maybe I should just keep my thoughts to myself. I gathered up the bag I had put everything into with my teeth. I signalled for Leah to follow me, we sprinted deep into the forest side by side.

On our way to meet Daniel and the two boys that would soon be the newest pups I felt the rest of the pack begin to phase in and join us running. Everyone's mind was quiet, it was peaceful but scary.

I know what they were all thinking, we don't phase unless there is danger and what could that possibly be this time! The two new pups would make us a pack of 36 wolves! This is the biggest pack in our history.

I have to be strong for my pack, I need to be the best leader I can be for them. I side glance at Leah on my right, I know she will stand by my side every step of the way. I honestly don't even deserve her friendship.

We reach the outskirts of the clearing that Daniel found Emmanuel and Mathew in whilst he was patrolling. 'Ok every one stay back until I say other wise. Lee you wana phase out with me?'

'We spoke about this earlier I know what I have to do! Your mum told me the story about the mother of the wolves so many times when I was young." Leah snapped back at me anxious to get to the boys.

'I know that Lee but that doesn't mean it wasn't just a story! I don't want you putting yourself in danger for a tale my mum used to read to you.' My concern for Leah echoed through the mind link as everyone else realised what she wanted to do.

Leah's thoughts were demanding and left no room for argument. ' Not a single one of you will question me. DON'T even bother! I know what I'm doing. Now shut up and do your part. All of u!'

So of course Leah got her own way and followed me out into the clearing after throwing on a sundress.

The two boys stood alone at the opposite side of the clearing arguing and pushing one another. When they noticed our presence they stilled. "Hay, you two boys know who we are?" Leah questioned softly.

The boys seemed to calm down and Mathew came closer, Emmanuel just behind him. "Leah Clearwater and the next Chief, Jacob Black" his eyes darted towards me and immediately fell to the ground.

"We weren't causing any trouble! We promise it's just we ... we got so angry and I'm feeling ill! Then Mathew started spewing all this rubbish about wolves and how we were gona turn into them!"

Leah cut Emmanuel off putting her hand in the air, his body had started to shake violently blurring at the edges. "Emmanuel do you know our legends?"

"Erm kind of I mean my dad isn't big on them so I'm not sure." Emmanuel shuffled his feet bashful, shying away from Leah's gaze.

"Ok boys gather some wood, let's light a bonfire." I clapped both boys on there backs.

"Erm Jacob sir.. Mr Black... ummmm Chief Black?" Mathew tumbled over his words, I laughed heartily at his attempt to treat me like an elder.

"Call me Jake, now spit it out Mathew."

"Why are we building a fire?" The boys looked at me confused probably thinking I was one of those tribal tradition pushers.

"We can't tell the legends without a bonfire" I winked at the boys, they turned slowly and began searching for wood.

Leah motioned for the bag I carried with us and begun taking things out. She lay one deerskin throw out on the floor and left the other folded next to her.

The boys returned with ALOT of wood and Leah handed me the flint. I lit a huge fire, Leah motioned for the boys to get comfortable on the deer skin throw. She then went and sprinkled a handful of herbs from each of the pouches I had collected into the fire.

Leah stood up on her toes barely able to reach my head, I tilted my head down and she placed my father's headdress on my head. The pride in her beautiful eyes was overwhelming.

Leah sat between the two boys and I began to weave the tales of our ancestors. By the time I had finished Leah's cheeks were wet with tears and the boys had their heads in her laps their bodies shaking even worse.

Leah saw the worry in my eyes. "Go phase I think the time is coming." I knelt down and kissed her forehead then turned and walked into the forest. I threw my cutoffs aside and phased.

'Ok everyone, let's go! Paul, Daniel and Quil I want you guys up front with me. We will be the most familiar to them and we will have a stronger bond as we are related to them. Seth your my eyes and ears. Embry if I'm distracted and anything happens help Seth. Jared, Brady and Collin stay the closest to the tree lines. Keep your selves evenly spaced. Pups I want a semi circle around Lee!' Yes I was being paranoid but I was worried for Leah.

We started to edge slowly into the clearing, I could hear Leah's sweet voice on the wind. She was singing something I didn't know very well but remembered by mum had sung the same song when She had comforted Sue whilst she was having Seth.

We circled the three of them leaving a space only for the fire. Our circle of safety. My eyes locked with Leah's wet green ones, she was sweating an shaking a little herself as she sang to the two boys on her lap. They seemed to have calmed down with her singing.

We sat like this for hours, the boys getting calmer and calmer but Leah getting worse and worse. She began to cry out in pain and wail loudly, I was panicking I couldn't even hide it from the pack.

Before I had a chance to phase and grab her up, she scurried away from the boys to the edge of the deer skin and exploded into her silver wolf.

Her intense pain hit us all full force, 'Lee what's going on?' I whimpered out to her. She lay down curled around the boys who were now as calm as ever their heads resting in her fur.

Fat tears dropped from her big wolf eyes. ' I may never have a child of my own Jake but I can't ever say I havnt experienced the pain of birthing a child now.' She lay her head down on her paws.

I was confused, everyone was confused. I stood up and came to lay directly behind her my head resting on top of hers.

A light bulb went on in all of our heads. 'Really Quil that's honestly how you get an idea' i huffed at him to explain himself.

'Well grandad told me this story a while ago, just after I phased. He told me about the tribal healers, and how your mum was the last from the Atera and Black families. He had hoped that one of the twins would learn, but your mum before her passing had always insisted that Leah would be the next healer. Or as grandad said the next mother of wolves. The story was basically the legend of the mother of wolves, there was one for each pack except Ephraims. The young woman would stay with new wolves as they phased and she would soothe their pain making it easier in them. But she would suffer pain as if she herself was birthing the new wolves.'

'I told you Jake' Leah's smugness cut through the mind link.

'What. The. Fuck. So now I get to listen to my sister effectively give birth.' Seth screeched through the mind link. The older wolves laughed internally and the pups thoughts went a little green.

'Well done smartass! Want a cookie? Just shit up and don't make this any harder for me.' Leah growled out , 'Seth quit your whining.'

It was getting late, the crescent moon was high in the sky and Leah's pain was intensifying. She whimpered quietly whilst I rubbed my head against her, trying in vain to soothe her pain.

I felt it first, the tingling sensation in the tips of my paws that traveled all the way to my ears and then everyone else started to feel it. 'What's going on Jake?' The pups where questioning wearily.

'I ... I think they are about to phase.' Mathew burst out of his skin into a fluffy white wolf and Emmanuel followed right behind him dark grey coat glinting in the light of the fire.

Mathew and Emmanuel were by far the smallest wolves I had ever seen, smaller even than Leah. Leah looked up at me and grumbled, 'I'm not that small.'

The two new pups thoughts were irrational and they were skittish but I replayed in my head the legends and what we had just all sat through. The boys began to calm down, Leah nudged them and they both curled up into tiny balls in front of her their heads resting one ontop of the other.

These two were clearly going to be close. I could see their bond already, it would only strengthen with time. The new pups seemed to instantly calm being so close to Leah, who was falling asleep from exhaustion.

Her pain had been immense but she said she would treasure the feeling all her life, even though she would never hold a child newly born in her arms she had her pups newly phased curled up at her side.

I didn't bother to correct her for one, she was tired and I didn't want to start an argument but I know deep down she will have kids. She's just too stubborn to hear me out.

Everyone was completely exhausted and so I told everyone to get some sleep, I sent four wolves on a quick perimeter run and then left to go and find us some food.

I managed to hunt down six deer, seven rabbits and I caught a load of fish in the stream. I woke some of the pups up to help me bring it all back to the clearing.

We sat side by side preparing all the meat and fish. "Hay Jake, do you love Lee." Adam looked at me his face red but his eyes determined.

"Yh Adam of course I do." I answered quickly

"No I mean do you love her?" This time he enthusiasts the Love and looked at me trying not to lower his gaze.

My shoulders slumped " yes Adam I do, I love her with all my heart." Adam patted my shoulder.

"We believe you Jake. We also know your fighting the imprint for her. We want you to win this fight Jake. We wanna see her complete again, you say we make her happy but you would complete her." I smile around at my boys, such observant boys they were. I loved them all, no wonder Leah always gave into them. I laughed to myself.

"Come on boys we have a pack of wolves to cook for."

We finished cooking all the meat and fish and everyone sat down to eat around the fire that I had kept burning. Leah and the pups where still in wolf form sleeping so I brought their food over to them and left the others to eat.

Leah's head lifted and her droopy eyes looked at me, "hay you, I know you can't phase back. Too tired right?." Leah bobbed her head at me before letting it drop onto her paws again.

"Here I know you hate eating raw so I cooked it for you. She huffed at me happily. I put down half a deer for Leah, she needed to get her strength back.

I put two fish and two rabbits down in front of the pups and ruffled their hair to wake them. "Hay boys eat up, I know neither of you will be able to eat much but try."

After we all had eaten we cleaned up our mess and phase back to keep Leah and the pups company. Also acclimatising the pups to having so many voices in their heads at once.

The wolves would take their turns patrolling and in between, we taught the new pups the treaty line, the patrol routes, the Ins and outs of vampires. The smells and names of the Cullen's we went through everything. We stayed phased together, no one going home. We stayed as a pack.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I have been meaning to write this chapter up all day but... I got a little distracted with a few drabbles that were rattling around in my imagination.

Aiyanna clearwater, yes your name gave me a little inspiration.

secret-writer91 I completely Agree, nice drama free moment. Also I did think about Sarah being alive in this story but changed my mind. Reason being I felt that a big part of the way Jake is, is because of his mothers passing. His close bond to his dad for example I feel it became so amazing because it was just the two of them. I also feel that Seth, Leah, Jake, Quil and Embry all really clicked as a little renegade pack because they are all missing one parent.

* * *

Emily's POV

I havn't received a call from Old Quil and it's Friday already. The meeting must be on or he would have called and cancelled. Right?

Sam has been completely on edge for the last few days, I can't believe the audacity of Jacob! Not even bothering to release Sam of the command, he's had to stay home.

Sam has pretty much driven me crazy! He can't sit down. On the plus side all the little odds and ends he had been meaning to do around the house are now done.

That didn't stop him from thinking about what Jacob was doing with the pack. No one has called or even passed by to check on him. Jacob must have ordered them to stay away.

I decided I was going to just go to the tribal hall. What if Jacob was there spewing his lies and deceiving the council into allowing him to keep the pack?

"Sam ... Sam I'm leaving for the tribal hall, I have a funny feeling something's going on. We are being kept in the dark." I grab my coat and throw it on as I walk towards the front door.

"Ok Em, be safe and tell me everything when you get home! I love you!" Sam looked dreamily into my eyes and kissed me passionately on the lips.

I smiled widely as I pulled away and walked out into the cold morning air. I wrapped my coat tightly around myself, I never did like the cold.

I reached the tribal hall and tapped lightly on the door before pushing. It didn't budge, was it locked? I tried again harder this time. Nothing. Definitely locked. Where they having the meeting without me?

I walked around the sides of the building to peer into the windows. No, no one was there. Maybe they had decided to have the meeting at old Quil's, that happened before.

I trudged on up the road towards Old Quil's house. As his house came into view at the top of the hill I noticed there weren't any cars in the drive, Not even his own. I knocked on his door and waited patiently, no answer and so I knocked again. Still no answer.

What in the world was going on today? Where they purposefully hiding to stop me from attending the meeting? I can't believe no one was home not even Quil.

I started my way down the hill, I would go to the Clearwater's they are most likely all there. On my way down the hill I walked past Jared's house, I walked up his path and thought I would check just in case he knew where every one was. I knocked but didn't have to wait too long Mrs Whitefeather answered the door. She looked at me suspiciously.

"Can I help you ms young?" She raised her eyes at me questioningly, clearly irritated by my presence.

"Oh yes Mrs Whitefeather I'm very sorry to bother you but I wondered if Jared was home, I just need a quick word with him." I smile up at her with my winning smile.

"No he isn't, so good day to you Ms young." With that she closed the front door sharply. Well that was rude. I turned on my heel and carried on towards the Clearwater home.

The Clearwater home came into view, it was one of the three biggest on the Rez aside from Old Quil's and Billy Black's. Nothing but the best the tribe could offer for the founding families. The Uleys had been a founding family too, but they weren't honoured like the Ateras, Blacks and Clearwaters.

Joshua Uley had disgraced his self and dishonoured his family name. In punishment his family was stripped of the right to be honoured for being a founding family. His father couldn't take the shame and left, Sam never has gotten over it all.

I hadn't known about the politics of the tribe until I overheard my mum on the phone to Aunt Sue one day, bragging on about how important Harry was to the Rez and what a respectable position he held. The Clearwaters were always doing one better than us.

I was frozen solid and out of breath by the time I reached the porch steps, I climbed them slowly and didn't even bother knocking politely. I banged on the door countless times to no avail. Clearly no one was home, I huffed angrily and was on my way.

I visited just about every pack members house except the pups searching for one of them for some information. Do you think I found anyone? No, not a single one! Where was everybody?!

It was late afternoon by the time I had made it to Billy's place, still no cars out front. I trudged up the stairs hoping I would find someone here. I knocked loudly and waited, nothing! I was beginning to loose my temper, this game of hide and go peek was not in the slightest funny.

Where in the world do 33 huge native Americans disappear to? We don't exactly live in a city! They don't even blend in with the rest of the Rez you could spot them a mile off.! I'd had enough! I tried the handle to Billy's front door.

Locked? Since when did Billy Black lock his doors? The confusion dulling my anger momentarily. I stomped down the steps of the porch. I was fuming! I organised a council meeting and not only did no one bother to cancel it, no one is anywhere to be seen!

The pack could have been training, I guess that would be a reasonable explanation. I wouldn't be able to check that though because Sam can't leave the house. I grumbled angrily and begun the walk home.

I reached my front door just as the sun was beginning to set Staining the sky pink. Sam had the door open and me crushed to his chest before I could even reach for the door handle. Well this was one way to warm up.

I was exhausted and angry! I had been on a wild goose (wolf?) chase today and I was less than impressed. Sam pulled my face up to look at him and kissed me passionately.

"Em you've been gone all day! I've been so worried about you! What happened at the meeting? Did everything go ok?" Sam's words where beginning to blur together he was talking so fast.

"No Sam nothing went our way because there way no meeting! If there was they hid it well enough from me. I walked around the whole Rez looking for them all today! Even the elders I couldn't find! And to top it all off Mrs Whitefeather was so rude to me. I don't know what I could have done to deserve that."

Sam sat there looking at me blankly, the words finally setting in and he begun to panic. "Em what if they are having private trial for me! Oh Em I'm the second Uley to disgrace themselves. Going to the vamps will have discredited me, they will want to banish me from my home lands. Emily what have we done. What do we do from here?"

I laid his head down into my lap and begun stroking his hair. "Don't worry Sammie honestly, I'm sure that's not what they will do! You have been far too loyal to the tribe and pack for them to just exile you from your tribe. Calm down Sam!"

He fell asleep his head on my lap. My eyes begin to feel heavy and I decided a nap won't hurt, just whilst we wait for the pack to reappear.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm so so sorry for the delay guys! Every time I picked up the iPad to write I ended up emptying my brain of a Drabble or I started shopping.

Thank you all for reviewing :) this chapter will be short but sweet.

* * *

Leah's POV

I woke to the deep strong thrum of a heartbeat and the warmth of a wolf, although not my wolf. He must have been with the pups not even I could come before his boys, especially not newly phased.

I inhaled deeply, Paul. My body ached mercilessly and my throat was scratchy and sore, i guess nine days in the forest would do that to you. I could feel the soft deerskin that I was wrapped in protecting me from the ice cold wind of the early morning.

I brought my arms up around Paul's neck and held on tighter tucking my head into his chest, showing him my silent appreciation. Paul was the loud mouthed hot headed big brother I didn't have. I loved him with a passion, not that I would ever tell him that.

I respected the way he would say what needed to be said even when nobody wanted to hear it. His irritating jibes and sharp come backs as annoying as they may have been were the best I'd ever heard.

Each and everyone of us had a place in this pack, Jake may have been the Alpha but he was also a like big brother to most of the boys or a loving father to some of the youngest. His life long friends never once resented his authority, they bowed to him happily.

I knew this experience had changed me, I felt different. I felt open and vulnerable, but loved and protected all at the same time. I knew deep in my bones that if ever they had to each and every one of my brothers would give their lives for my own.

As for my pups, they would never leave my side. There was no loyalty stronger than the loyalty they would show me. I would love and nurture each and every one of the boys in this pack until my dying day. I had finally realised what maternal instinct was, it was a switch that would now never be turned off.

I sighed deeply a wide smile spreading across my face as i let Paul's steady pace through the forest lull me back to sleep. My senses had slowly started to come back to me as I felt myself being lowered into a soft bed.

"Sleep tight lil sis, you deserve the rest." Paul leant over me and kissed my forehead lightly brushing away my hair from my face. He left me bundled in the deerskin and pulled the bedroom door closed as he left.

I could hear the mumblings of a house full of wolves and the elders asking a million and one questions, I snuggled deeper into the pillows scenting them.

Jake's old bed, it smelled of old Jake. Not new Jake, he smelled different now more manly more musky. The smell of the forest and the ocean were now so imbedded in his skin that he would never lose that scent. Jake smelled of the forest of La push, he smelled like home.

I drifted in and out of sleep for who knows how long, until I heard a light tap on the bedroom door. I pushed my self up into a sitting position, then remembered I was naked. My face flushed and I looked around me for something to throw on.

I jumped to the sound of light snores and heavy breathing, my eyes trained in on the two large bodies curled up on the floor at the end of the bed, covered with another large deer skin throw. I'm guessing someone had brought them in whilst I was asleep. Another tap on the door and I started to scan the room for something to wear.

I saw one of Jake's old t-shirts thrown over a chair and grabbed for it throwing it on just before the bedroom door creaked open. Jake popped his head around the door his eyes searching for me in the dim room.

His eyes locked with mine, so intense and passionate, his raw emotions screamed at me through his gaze. I lowered my eyes first, "Hay there mama wolf, you ready to introduce our pups to the elders?"

He stood towering over me offering me his hand to help me stand, I reached up hesitantly and he grabbed a hold of me firmly planting me on my feet. The tshirt fell just below my knees, Jake looked down at me smiling widely. "You look good in my clothes Lee" he whispered suggestively in my ear.

Jake ruffled through his old drawers pulling out two pairs of basketball shorts for the boys. I knelt down by them and gently shook them awake, "come on now boys, time to meet the rest of the family."

They both looked up at me sleepy eyes so full of love and trust, my heart nearly burst out of my chest. Jake handed them the shorts and I turned to give them some privacy.

"You ready boys?" Jake put his hands on each boys shoulders and they looked up at him searching for reassurance.

"I think so" Emmanuel whispered and Mathew nodded. I took the boys hands one in each of mine and led them out of the bedroom, Jake walking in front of us almost protectively.

We walked into Billy's front room and all conversation stopped. The pups and I stood behind Jake, them holding tight to my hands heads hiding on my shoulder.

"Don't hog the pups now Leah" Billy chuckled lightly at me. "Congratulations on such a successful phasing little one" Billy pulled me down into his arms and held me tightly, small tears formed in my eyes at the sound of his pride in me.

Much like a new born baby would be handed around to all the family to meet, my pups were hugged and hair ruffled by just about everyone. Only two people were missing. I looked over to Jake who was sat in an armchair both pups sitting at his feet playing with Claire.

His eyes met mine a split second later, he nodded at me and made his way to the front door. Had he heard my thoughts? Or did he just know me that well? This was something we all needed to share, regardless of their actions Sam and Emily where still family.

My mum came barrelling through the back door, grabbing me and holding me tight in her embrace. She had been in the garden preparing food for us all on the grill whilst a few of the boys lit a bonfire.

"I'm so so proud of you Lee!" My mothers tears began to soak my borrowed shirt. "Your father and Sarah would have been so proud too! You were amazing according to Jake and the boys. Your going to make an amazing mother one day."

My mum held her hand up signalling me to stop before I even had the chance to argue the matter with her. She directed me to her room and took out some clothes from a bag for me. Someone had run over to the house to get me some clothes.

I dressed quietly feeling my mothers sharp eyes on my back. "Is it stronger now Lee? Do you feel it deeper in your soul now?"

I looked up at my mum puzzled for a moment. "I do mum, I do." The tears began to fall again as the realisation hit me that my mother had always known. My secret love for Jacob wasn't as secret as I had hoped.

"Sarah always told me it would happen Lee, you and Jake are meant to be. Just as she warned me many a times that both me and Billy would have to be strong for one another because there would come a day that neither her nor Harry would be there to hold us together. She knew things Leah, things that none of us could have predicted. So if Sarah Black told me that she saw me holding a tiny bundle in my arms at your bedside, then who am I to deny that you will one day have children? Have a little faith Leah! No one would believe you all could turn into giant wolves would they now?."

I shook my head slowly at my mother. The tears flowing freely, she held me close to her chest patting my head. I didn't want to hope because I couldn't take the disappointment. We finished up our chat and I wiped my face, ready to face the crowd again.

Everyone had filed out into the garden except my pups that had stood at the bedroom door waiting for me. I laughed and grabbed their hands leading them to the garden. These boys ate like a pack of wolves, ha! Pack of wolves. There wouldn't be anything left if I didn't get out side soon.

I walked out into the garden, taking in all the faces at the huge wooden table that cut across the grass, huge boys seated at the table waiting. Waiting? Since when did these boys wait?

"Jake told them to be on their best behaviour and not to upset you or set a bad example to the pups" Old Quil whispered quietly in my ear, hobbling away and chuckling to himself he took a seat beside my mum.

Paul waved me over to the centre of the huge table and sat me down placing Mathew to my left and Emmanuel one seat over to my right. I guessed the empty seat was Jake's.

We didn't have to wait long, I heard the voices and the footfalls of Jake, Sam and Emily out front before I saw them come around the side of the house. Sam's face sullen and shame filled, Emily's sour and unforgiving.

I sighed deeply, would this never end? I was difficult at the start yes, but I had changed. Why did it seem like they didn't want me to change?

They both avoided my gaze and seated themselves at the table after greeting everybody. Jake rested his forehead against my shoulder bringing me out of my musings. "Don't think about it Lee." He most definitely was in my head.

Joshua's grin was wide as he called out "come on Chief say the blessings we are dying of starvation here" my mother reached out and clapped the back of his head, the sound bouncing around the garden. Everyone broke out into laughter as Joshua held his head.

He smiled up meekly at my mother, "Sorry for my bad manners Mrs Clearwater." He turned to Jake and asked again "Chief are you ready to say the blessings?"

Jake's laughter rumbled deeply in his chest, I looked up at him my eyes bright with joy. I felt eyes burning the back of my head and I turned to see Sam's furious gaze on Jake and Emily's cold glare on me. I turned my face and refused to let them ruin the celebration of our new pups.

Jacob stood tall and grabbed my hand pulling me up, I done the same to Mathew. It continued down the table until everyone was standing and holding hands whilst Jake gave the blessings for our meal.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: BabyAceOfHearts I'm so pleased your enjoying the story this much! I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, I will try my very best to do better lol. This story actually has a while to go yet so ... sit back and enjoy the ride.

Aiyanna Clearwater you are not mistaken! Of course Emily and Sam can't stay on their best behaviour!

* * *

Emily's POV

We had sat in our house for nine days before Jacob had finally come to get us! The whole time I had been running around from house to house and calling everyone.

Nobody could be found and those that could didn't seem to know what was going on. Not even Racheal and Kim knew what was going on but for some odd reason they didn't seem to care. They said they just felt that everything was fine.

No one had seemed too keen on my company either. Jared's mother and practically shooed me off her doorstep, Joy Quil's mother hadn't even bothered to answer the door to me after the second day.

Racheal and Kim spent their days together at work in the local nursery and then stayed together at Paul's house in the evenings. They hadn't said I couldn't come but I didn't feel welcome. If you want someone's company you would invite them right?

Sam was miserable, he kept saying he felt like he was missing out on something. As if he was being left out of the loop! Well we know why now, Jacob and Leah had left him out of the phasing of two new wolves.

Now we find out that all the elders had been gathered here at Billy's, apparently they were doing an ancient prayer ceremony so when I knocked they were too busy to get the door.

How rude could they really get? Ancient prayer ceremony! What rubbish, no one in this tribe done anything like that any more. Even all this blessings before you eat rubbish! What was that about? Since when have the pack been spiritual?

Growing up Leah was always a bit of spiritual preacher, going on an on about her tribes traditions. It's funny how she was now pushing that on Jacob and the pack.

We all know Jacob has never been one for his tribal traditions or even his pack responsibilities. What was he doing? Kissing up to Leah? Trying to keep her happy for what?

Jacob had lead the blessings in Quileute! How thoughtless is that? He knows I don't understand and yet here half the wolves are sitting at the table speaking in Quileute.

Jacob and Leah were clearly pushing us out. Sam was the best at dealing with new wolves, everyone knew that he was the first to phase. The elders used to commend his skill with the new wolves. He clearly knew better than Jacob and Leah, who had the new wolves sitting at the table with the elders and imprints! What where they thinking.

Sam used to keep the new wolves secluded for at least three weeks. All it takes is a split second, look at my face! They were risking all of us that weren't practically invincible. For what? So Leah could have her moment to shine with her pups? What was she doing anyway acting as if those boys were hers?

She was as barren as the Saharan dessert she would never be a mother and play acting with those pups wasn't going to make any difference. At the end of the day she would still never be a mother unlike me, after all the time me and Sam spent at home together recently I'm sure to be pregnant now.

I looked over to Leah and smiled "So Leah, you enjoying playing mummy to these boys?" Leah's head snapped up at me, I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Mhm nothing beats having my boys around me" she looked up into Mathews eyes who leant his head on her shoulder.

"It's nice for you considering" I left my words to hang in the air between us, I knew she would bite at my bait. Everyone had quieted at the table and was now staring at her, they would all see that she hadn't really changed.

Leah sat staring daggers at me when Racheal spoke up "hay Emily me and Kim were just saying we should all meet for lunch this weekend" Kim's head snapped to Racheal.

"We were ?" She mumbled under her breath to Racheal as if I couldn't hear her.

Paul tapped Racheal's arm, "Leah's got this babe." All eyes were back on Leah's shaking form.

"Considering what Emily? Leah ground her words out at me and I could see that she was about to go off on one just like old times. Then she would make me cry just like she always did.

"Oh I'm sorry Leah, I .. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you know because of you not being able to have children of your own. At least you get to have the boys, you know?" I smiled innocently at Leah who glared back angrily at me.

"You know Emily, your right! It's lucky I have these boys, you know not being able to have my own and all." Leah pit down her fork slowly, here it comes she was going to go off the deep end and show her true colours now!

I put my hand up to my mouth, "Oh Leah I didn't mean it like that at all I'm so sorry! Please don't take it the wrong way, I'm just happy for you that's all." Leah had her back to me and her body began to shake violently. This was it.

Jacob's first smashed down on the table, jumping me out of my skin. He held Leah to his chest with the other hand, the anger in his eyes cutting through me. My confusion was clear on my face, what was going on?

"You just can't help yourself can you Emily? Sam what the fucks wrong with your girl huh? Doesn't she have a filter on that damn trap?" Jacob bellowed angrily as everyone watched on.

It's not Leah causing a scene but Jacob, I guess either would do. Now everyone will see what these two are really like.

Sam jumped up from beside me leaning on the table towards Jacob, who was still sitting with Leah in his arms. Leah in his arms? She never let anybody touch her any more, what's going on there?

The pups surrounding Leah and Jacob shot up trembling facing Sam. You see this is why you don't have newly phased pups around people, they are unpredictable and dangerous!

I backed away from the table trembling, the thought of one of the boys phasing had me looking for somewhere to hide.

Paul stood up with Embry "Guys I think it's time everyone went inside." Paul gestured for the elders to follow him, scooping Claire into his arms, nodding at Quil who was at seth's side. No other wolf budged.

Embry came around the table and grabbed me by the arm, he didn't hurt me but he sure as hell wasnt gentle. "Don't touch her like that!"

Sam shouted at Embry taking a step towards him as if to grab me away. The pups took a step closer, effectively boxing Sam in, Embry ushered me towards the back door.

"You got my pack turning against me now Jacob? Got your pups trying to corner me? Letting Embry treat my Emily like that? Acting like some mafia leader! Sitting there not even man enough to deal with this shit that Leah started."

From where I was I could see Jacob still seated with Leah in his arms. He spoke quietly to her in Quileute and gently handed her off into the arms of Adam.

"What Leah started Sam? Your pack Sam?" Jacob stood up and staked towards Sam, he started shouting at him in Quileute as Embry pushed me through the back door into the kitchen. Again with the Quileute, where they purposely stopping me from understanding?

I turned around in the room to everyone staring at me, I lowered my head and brought tears into my eyes sniffling quietly. "I don't understand what happened? I didn't meant to upset Leah."

I mumbled quietly before lifting my head to look at everybody. Everyone here knows what Leah's like. Always over reacting and making me and Sam out to be the bad ones. Always playing the victim, now she had Jacob falling for her stupid games.

Nobody said anything, I'm sure they could see how this was all Leah over reacting as usual. Embry grabbed my coat and pulled me towards the front door. "I'm gona drop you off home Emily, wait for Sam there don't come knocking around looking for him. He will be home when Jake's finished talking to him."

I looked around the room, everyone was getting ready to go home, Racheal and Aunt sue had started to tidy up. "Shouldn't I stay and help you all clean up Aunt Sue?"

Aunt Sue looked up at me a tired weary expression on her face, this is what Leah done to everyone around her! Wore them out and dragged them down with her bitterness. "Oh no thank you Emily don't you worry about that. You get on home and make sure there's some food waiting for Sam later."

I nodded at her, she was right Sam would most likely come home hungry. "Ok, bye Aunt Sue, Racheal, Kim I will call you both later we can talk about that lunch." I leant in and kissed them all lightly on the cheek before meeting Embry at the already open front door.

I waved good bye to everyone else and made my way out the door onto the porch. They would all see through Leah's act, I bet she was already shouting and screaming at poor Sam. All the pups would see what she was really like now.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm not sure how everyone will react to the way I went with this one ... I just thought it was time to give poor Sam a break. I think he's been vilified alot in my writing but it was all leading up to this.

Also there is some hefty dialogue in this chapter ... but I wouldn't subject you all to it if it wasn't important info lol.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I stalked towards Sam, anger coursing through my veins. What the fuck was wrong with him? I was screaming at him in Quileute, he started off replying to me in English but eventually gave up when he realised I wasn't paying him any attention.

Why couldn't he see why his and Emily's behaviour was so wrong? Did he like seeing Leah hurt like that? Anyone that knows Leah knows how much that would have hurt her, once upon a time Sam claimed to know her the best.

Leah had had her whole life planned out, she wanted to go off and study medicine and come back here to open a clinic of her own. She wanted a red log house with a white picket fence, with white shutters to match and little raven haired children running around her front yard.

For her not being able to have children was just one more lost dream. One more sacrifice she had made when she became a protector of our tribe. "You think Leah needs to be reminded of what else has been taken away from her?"

I bellowed angrily at Sam, he seemed far too interested in how his little Emily was feeling. "Look Jacob I don't have time to be standing here arguing about Leah when Emily is most likely crying! You know what she's been through, the wolves so close to phasing near her like that would have dragged it all back up for her."

Sam went to walk around me, Adam, Zeke, Mathew and Emmanuel cut him off standing tall, chests puffed out in his way.

"What's going on in that head of yours Uley? There's no way the imprint has you this messed up. That you cant even see how your treating the pack, you didn't even bother to meet the new pups properly! You dismiss the way your girlfriend treats Leah and you went to those blood sucking leeches to try and drag me down! Why? Give me one reason I shouldn't drag your useless ass up for trail!"

I stood chest heaving from anger waiting for Sam to say something, he was shaking violently blurring at the edges. I stepped backwards mere seconds before he burst out of his clothes and landed in front of my on all floors snapping his jaws angrily at me.

The pups couldn't control it and phased right after Sam, shredding their shorts. Me, Seth, Quil, Jared, Brady and Collin took our time removing our shorts before phasing. Anger and hostility seeped from every corner of the mind link.

I blocked the others out and singled out Sam's thoughts, I came up against a steel wall around his mind. 'What are you hiding Uley? Been planning behind my back with those leeches again?'

I pushed against Sam's mental barriers as I circled him, his body physically bowed from the force I used. 'What happened to not forcing your will on others huh Black? You stepped down off that high horse of yours now have you?'

He was baiting me trying to get a reaction out of me. He wanted me to snap I could feel it, he may have blocked out his thoughts but he couldn't hide his feelings.

'Look Sam, this is ridiculous. Everyone phase out now.' The pups grumbled and growled but followed my orders straight away, it's the older wolves I had still looking at Sam eyes full of distrust.

'Guys I can handle him. Just phase out and keep the pups calm.'

Jared was the first to phase out, Seth and Quil still standing either side of me looking at me intently. 'Quil, Seth come on phase out.' Quil huffed one last time and phased throwing on his shorts.

'I'm staying Jake! This is my sister we are talking about!' Seth stood his ground refusing to phase. I sighed resigned to letting Seth stay phased.

'Look Sam you can hide your thoughts all you want. The fact is I know what's going on in your head. I can feel the turmoil in you. Your jealous and embarrassed and your not content with your imprint as you should be. Your wolf has started to reject Emily.'

Sam stepped towards me growling viciously, the pups all ready to phase. I motioned for Quil to keep them still.

'You don't know what your talking about Black! I love Emily! I would never leave her, that's not what I do! I don't make a habit of ruining girls lives! That's not me black!'

'Sam no one said you did, you may Love Emily I'm not saying you don't. I told you what only an Alpha can, your wolf is rejecting the imprint. I know you thought the imprint was final and it's all about the wolf's wants and needs but it's not. The imprint is to pacify the man that holds the wolf spirit, it's sort of a consolation prize for having to give up your whole world. Your handed a person to keep you occupied, keep your mind off of everything you are missing because of the wolf gene. I broke my imprint because I as a man don't need an imprint for a distraction, I'm guessing at some point the wolf in me thought I needed it because of Bella and all that. Quil imprinted on a child to ground the man in him and to mature him and focus his restless energy. There's nothing like a two year old to ground a man. Jared and Paul, La Push's biggest man whores going! The wolf needed to reign the man in stop them from spreading the wolf gene too far. You Sam you imprinted because the woman you were with wasn't meant for you.'

Sam cut me off flying for my face with his paws, I dodged him and pushed him to the ground my front paws on his chest. The pups burst from their skin once again landing on all fours, their loyalty shining through the pack link. Showing me that they would literally protect me with their lives.

The wolves formed a circle around us. 'You know nothing about me and Leah! Don't you dare talk about what we had!'

I could feel Sam's pain at the thought of his and Leah's failed relationship, his embarrassment at not being able to fight the imprint, his jealousy at me being able to overcome it and lastly his growing distance from Emily.

'Sam, I'm not trying to call you out. I'm here for you! I'm your Alpha you can talk to me anytime. I've imprinted I've fought it, I know what your going through right now. I believe you imprinted on Emily to keep you away from Leah, that doesn't mean you need to stay with Emily if your starting to see through the imprint to what she's really like. For what it's worth I've forgiven you for the Stunt with the leeches, I love you Sam your my brother.'

Seth piped up next to me walking closer to the two of us, 'we all love you Sam! You got a lot of us through our first phasing. You where all we had for a while, we miss you. We want our brother back.'

'Jake I... I didn't mean to betray you! I can't believe I went to those leeches. Emily just had this idea and before I knew it I was running off to do it. I don't deserve your forgiveness, I don't even know where my head is at right now! I'm so confused'

Sam phased back beneath me and I stepped back, he was crouched on the floor hands over his head crying. I felt the confusion and pity through the pack mind and shut that down immediately. 'Don't pity him! Pity is for the hopeless. Sam is not hopeless he is our brother and we will help him fix this.'

Paul and Embry burst through the tree line carry hoards of shorts in their mouths. They came to a stop dropping them on the forest floor before phasing out and throwing a pair on each. Every one grabbed shorts and I picked up a pair for Sam.

I threw them to him, he picked them up and pulled them on avoiding my eyes. "Come here. We are a pack you are not alone in this."

I pulled Sam roughly by the shoulder into a hug, not a man hug a proper hug. The rest of the wolves made their way over to us, huddling around us each touching one another in some way. Such a lupine characteristic, the need for physical contact as comfort.

I caught the scent of Vanilla and cocoa on the wind and raised my head to meet Leah's eyes. Her face still red and puffy from crying, Adam by her side holding her tiny hand in his.

"Sam" her voice was weak and tired, my heart broke seeing the pain in her eyes. I wouldn't allow myself to be angry at Sam. This wasn't his fault, his judgement was clouded. This was Emily's fault.

The wolves separated like the Red Sea leaving a path to me and Sam. Leah walked towards us slowly Adam by her side, literally taking my words to heart he hadn't left her side since I handed her off to him at the table.

Leah untangled her hand from Adam and thanked him softly, she carried on towards me and Sam. "I forgave you a long time ago Sam. I know it's hard for you to believe but I honestly did. I don't resent you, I don't hate you. I'm over it all, that may or may not be something you want to hear but I'm over you Sam. I love you unconditionally like a brother, just how I love Paul, and Jared and everyone else."

She came to a stop in front of us, Sam still hiding his face from her, embarrassed of his tears. I'm an emotional man, my feelings run deep so Sam's shame at his emotions confused me.

Every emotion I have is raw and potent so the concept of 'men don't cry' didn't make sense to me. Men not hugging each other or telling one another they love each other just didn't seem right to me. Billy raised me to embrace my emotions and so I did. I grew up telling my father I loved him everyday and he told me the same to this very day.

Leah reached out to Sam, moving my arms from around him she slipped in front of me and took ahold of Sam. Holding his face in her hands she lifted it till his eyes met hers.

"Sam, if you need our help we are here. You don't have to suffer alone, if you want to walk away from Emily we will help keep you together. Don't allow your wolf to be conflicted like this." She placed her open palm on his chest right above his heart.

"I can feel how conflicted you are in here. No one can tell you what the right thing for you is, only you can tell us that."

Sam looked deep into Leah's green eyes, "Leah im so sorry, I know I haven't said it before and I know that probably made it even harder to forgive me. I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am, shoving everything in your face the way Emily did it was wrong! I knew it was wrong and I allowed her to do it. Letting her make excuses that you would have to deal with it at some point, that we weren't doing anything wrong. It was destiny, that's just how the imprint bond made us. It was all bullshit. I'm ashamed of how I treated you."

Leah shushed Sam, "Its in the past Sam, I've forgiven you now let's get to the forgetting part. You can make it up to me by taking my patrol tonight."

Sam laughed and hugged Leah tightly one last time. He bent down and whispered something in her ear, not even with my enhanced hearing I couldn't hear it so it was clearly for her ears alone.

I clapped Sam on the back, I was starting to feel uncomfortable with how close he was to Leah. "come on now, let's get back before the elders think I killed Sam and buried him in the woods."

Everyone broke out laughing, stripping off their shorts they all phased in sync. I followed once Leah's silvery grey wolf emerged from the bushes. Leah came up on my right flanked by Embry and Paul, Seth on the left flanked by Quil and Jared.

All the rest of the wolves fell in behind us, 'let's do a quick circuit and then we will all head back. Sam your patrolling for Leah with Adam, Zeke and Brady. Good luck with that!'

The pack broke out into mental laughter as I took off leading the run. The pack mind was void of thought, just pure instinct running through our minds. The feel of the cool breeze in our fur and the soil beneath our paws centred us all.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry for how long it has taken me to update guys! I have had the busiest fe me days EVER!

This chapter is basically just a fill in of details, what Jake and Leah have been doing for the pack etc.

secretwriter91 Emily's reaction is going to be great, buuuut it won't be in this chapter :)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed really helps keep me writing lol!

* * *

Leah's POV

We had been so busy with the youngest pups, who where now living full time in the Clearwater/Black ...BlackWater? home. Keeping the pups close had proven easy considering they were both from families that were in the know.

The rest of the pups had gotten a little jealous when I cleared out the downstairs spare bedroom for Emmanuel and Matthew. So much so that to stop all the fighting I had to declare Friday pack nights, we would all get together and have dinner and watch a movie.

All the pups would stay over, littering our front room covering every space available. Which is where they were tonight even though it wasn't a Friday. I stood in the door way watching my boys as they slept. In a tank top and shorts, my face pink and flustered from the heat all these boys were creating.

I felt the heat of a wolf against my back as Jake's arms circled my waist. "So mama wolf, you finally got our boys to sleep?" Jake chuckled lightly.

"Oh yes Your Almighty Aplahness all our pups are fast asleep. I'm just about to iron shirts and pants want to lend me a hand?" I tugged at his hand pulling him towards the laundry room, that he had modified for us.

Shelves lined the walls floor to ceiling on two sides of the room, filled with basket ball shorts, t-shirts and smart wear. On the back wall under a counter top was a huge washing machine and matching tumble dryer. Jake had also installed a pull out ironing board for me and a rail to hang ironed clothes on.

Laundry was a chore we shared, working wolves were excused from chores except for when it came to their turn to make lunch before our Sunday training session.

Adam prepared lunches for everyone twice a week in his free periods, Zeke prepared breakfast just about everyday with the help of Seth occasionally. Dinners we took turns in preparing but I still ended up cooking the majority of dinners.

Every wolf took turns in doing the food shopping, usually in pairs. Depending on which wolves had done the shopping I would usually need to go back and grab the essentials.

Me and Jake replaced basket ball shorts, trainers and t-shirts with the money from the pack fund that we had started. The difference it made to pack life was amazing, I don't know why Sam hadn't thought of it sooner.

Between school, running a pack and raising pups Jake had set up his own company. Well he liked to say it was ours but all I really done was keep the books. We were a pack of 35 strong tall men...and one woman, why not open a construction company? We had all the tools we needed from Billy and Quil's late father, we even had 4 trucks.

There was always work in the construction field going and Jake gave such reasonable quotes that the work had come flying in, occasionally someone would ask for Jake's unique wood carving skills for something like an ornate banister or a coffee table. That generated alot of Money because those sorts of people were willing to pay. He employed all the older wolves, each wolf worked six days a week and was paid for five. One day of the week from each wolf going into the pack fund. The worked incredibly hard and had hardly any free time but they were bettering themselves.

Jake's most important rule was that every wolf graduate and be employed by eighteen. He wanted us to be upstanding members of our community, people for the youth to look up to.

When I wasn't patrolling I ran the local youth centre, that we had built after fundraising for a while, we offered free Quileute classes curtesy of Embry.

Jacob had disguised the pack as a back to roots kind of group, so coming and going from the forest at all hours was explained by old Quiluette traditions. We weren't really lying if you thought about it. The people of the tribe had started to trust and value us, the older generations marvelling at our dedication to the old traditions.

Jacob had us all doing everything we could for the tribe. If a cat was stuck in a tree, we would send one of the pups to get it down. We helped out with all the elderly, volunteering at their homes to cook, clean or do everyday repairs free of charge. We cleaned up the litter on the beaches, we even fed the poor in the newly refurbished food hall.

Jake made me proud to be apart of the pack, I felt like we had some worth! We were not just running around in the forest like we had been with a Sam. We were protecting our tribe properly and not just from those blood sucking leeches. We were trained and prepared but we were also making a difference in our community. I was no longer ashamed of being apart of the pack.

I handed the shirt I was ironing over to Jake who was staring down at me expectantly. What did I miss? "Sorry Jake what did you say?" I had been so caught up in thought that I hadn't heard him speaking.

"I was saying ... what are we going to do to celebrate graduation tomorrow? Have you thought of anything?" Jacob asked me again amusement laced his voice.

"Erm no, I'm sorry! I know it's important for you all I've just had so much in my plate this week. How about we get my mum to put together one of her famous grills?" I smiled up at Jake apologetically.

"That sounds good to me Lee, you finished borrowing my hands now? Cause I'm gona go take a much needed shower"

I laughed and sniffed at the air dramatically, "definitely finished! You reek! I'm just going to set out the shirts and trousers for the boys and I will be up.

I made my way to the dining room as filled of shirts. I hung each wolfs outfit, labels and all of course, from a rail that hung along the entire back wall. Shoes all neatly in a row, ready for the morning.

I climbed the stairs wearily thinking about what I could possibly wear tomorrow. I hadn't thought to grab myself anything nice. I couldn't hear the shower and so assumed Jake had finished and was getting dressed.

Heat crept up the back of my neck and my cheeks tinted pink at the thought of Jake naked. Sam, Jared and Paul had taken over Jake's room so he was sleeping with me tonight.

My stomach bubbled at the thought of sleeping with Jake, we would be sleeping literally i know but just the thought of being that close to him sent sparks of nerves through me.

After waiting for what felt like forever I cracked open my bedroom door calling out to Jake. "Hay Jake you decent?"

I heard him mumble that he was and pushed open the door making my way into the room. As I turned around my jaw nearly dropped on the floor. "Jacob Black that is not decent! Put some clothes on!"

Jake was standing at my side of the bed in his boxers! Boxers! How was that decent? The boy was clearly confused! He laughed quietly at me shaking his head.

"Lee this is basically the same thing u see me walking around in all day, give or take a lil length." He raised his eyebrows at my red face.

"Yes but usually your running around the forest, not getting into my bed."I hid my face behind my hands trying but failing to hide my embarrassment.

Jake strode over to me lifting me off the ground and depositing me next to him on the bed. "Lee do I make you feel uncomfortable?" His voice was serious, he sounded a little hesitant.

"Because if this is too much! If your still worried about the imprint I can back off? I know I'm a little too eager sometimes, you will have to forgive me Lee! For me your just so familiar, I sometimes feel there was never anyone but us. I guess I forget that maybe you don't feel the same way." He hung his head low not meeting my eyes.

I lifted his chin till his eyes met mine and leant in to gently press my lips against his. "Jake you can't exactly expect me to know how you feel if you haven't told me."

His eyes shot up in surprise. "So you do feel the same? What do you mean I didn't tell you? Don't you remember Embry blurting everything out in front of the leeches?"

My smile grew wide and Jake's grew to match mine. "Of course I remember that, I was just waiting for you to tell me! I thought you wanted time after the imprint and everything."

"Leah Clearwater I love you with everything I am! I always have and I always will! We are two halves of a whole, we are destined to be together and to run our pack together. ... that clear enough?"

My heart raced as I leapt from my seat beside Jake into his arms. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Don't ever leave me ok Jake? Don't you ever leave me."

Jake picked me up and folded over the covers slipping us between the sheets, just as I was drifting off I heard him whisper. "Never Lee I'm yours forever if you will have me."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: How adorable was the ending to the last chapter? I know I'm going slow with the Leah/Jake relationship but I just don't think they would jump into a relationship immediately after his imprint breaking.

Aiyanna clearwater I'm actually going to keep you guys waiting a whole other chapter before we get to Emily's reaction.

secret-writer91 I personally felt things were just so stereotypically rubbish for the pack and the tribe as a whole. It was just a bit demeaning to assume they couldn't use some of their gifted attributes to better themselves and their tribe.

Review pleeeeaaaasssseee guys! Everyone still happy with the way things are going?

This is basically just another filler... the good bits will follow in the next chapter lol.

* * *

Leah's POV

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeee" I dropped the curling iron onto my desk, why was I being called again? This was probably the third time I had attempted to curl my hair! I still had to drag through my wardrobe to find something decent to wear.

Jake was going to pay for interrupting me again! "Jacob Black one of you had better be missing a limb or something just as ridiculously important for you to be ca..."

I stopped ranting and my mouth fell open as I stormed around the corner into the dining room. All the boys were there and actually fully dressed, when was the last time I had seen any of them fully dressed? They were even wearing shoes.

They all had black smart trousers and white shirts with the top button open, except Jake, Embry, Quil and Paul who were standing in front of the lined up wolves wearing their gowns and caps for graduation.

My heart swelled with pride but the hell was I going to show it. I clicked my tongue loudly, "you called me all the way down these stairs for what? To show me you could dress yourself without my assistance? I snarled at Jake.

He didn't even flinch at the sharpness of my tongue, just began unzipping the dress bag. He pulled out a forest green form fitting dress with half sleeves and a modest neckline. Oh wow did Jacob know me, shocked would be an understatement.

"Jake did you pick this out?" I reached towards the dress slipping it from Jake's hands and holding it up against my body, I looked up at him as he replied to me.

"Not by myself, Paul, Mathew and Emmanuel came with me. Oh and here Paul picked you out these." Jacob handed me a white shoe box.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I opened the box. No way had Paul picked these out! Racheal must have helped him, I pulled the suede tan pointed heels out of the box. They were amazing and I had just the bag to match.

I pecked Jake and Paul on the cheeks thanking them and ran for the stairs to change. "I know what you were thinking clearwater! But I chose those all by myself" Paul called out to me as I climbed the stairs

I finished off curling my hair and threw on my new heels, yes I know backwards heels before dress. I shimmied into my dress and realised I couldn't zip the back, I ran to the door pulling it open to find just the person I was looking for.

"You need help there Lee?" Jake always seemed to find me when I needed him. I smiled up at him and he spun me around to zip me up. "Ok all done, lets have a look."

I stepped a few paces back and gave a shy twirl, I hadn't felt this pretty in a long time! " you look amazing." Jake herds me towards my full length mirror.

I had let my hair grow out and it now reached the middle of my back, it fell in soft raven waves my curling attempt failed. The green dress hugged me perfectly everywhere, the three quarter length sleeves and modest neckline maturing the look.

I looked like a woman! I wasn't "pretty" I was sophisticate. I stared at myself in shock a wide grind growing over my face. "Thank you Jake." I whispered over my shoulder.

Jake kissed my cheek gently and pulled me towards the door. "Come on we will be late, Matthew and Emmanuel want you to brush out their hair aswell."

Grabbing my tan clutch I followed Jake down the stairs to the waiting pups. Reading all those journals had paid off big time for me, I learnt how I was able to keep my hair. Cutting my hair was heartbreaking for me, it was really as if I had lost a part of myself.

I know the pups had the same pain when they had to cut their hair, especially Jacob whose mother had prided herself with his hair. All we had to do was plait it before phasing and there would be no tripping over ridiculously long fur.

I had started to grow my hair back in as soon as I discovered this and Jake followed. When Emmanuel and Matthew had phased I gave them the choice. Both of them opted to save their hair and so I taught them how to plait. Even thought I had taught them how to do it themselves they still came to me every night brush in hand and of course I indulged them.

I sar down on the sofa and motioned for Emmanuel and Matthew to follow me. They took it in turns to sit on the floor at my feet whilst I brushed and plaited their hair. A boys hair was always cared for by his mother in our tribe and so I felt privileged that the boys always turned to me for this.

I finished up and we all piled out into the hoard of cars parked out the front. We parked up outside the tribal school just in time and tumbled out, making our way to the new school hall that the pack and built and paid for.

We all took our seats with the rest of the families. I glimpsed behind me and noticed Emily sitting alone, people avoiding her like a bad smell. I felt guilty, she shouldn't be alone, a lot was going on that she didn't understand and Sam just wasn't man enough to talk to her about it all.

"Hay Em." I called out to her motioning for her to come and sit by me. "Why don't you come sit by me and the boys, you can help me keep them in order." I smiled genuinely at her.

Her eyes darkened with irritation, what was with her? When I was miserable all she wanted apparently was for me to be happy and forgive her and now that I'm happy what did she want? Her behaviour confused me.

"That's ok thanks Leah, I'm going to wait here for Sam. He won't be long I'm sure, I left the house before him that's all.

She lied to me. Did she not know where Sam was last night? So if she didn't know where he was last night she clearly doesn't know that I did and that I now knew she was covering for him. Why the pretence?

I picked up my phone to text Sam. 'Get your ass out here and sit with Emily! I can't believe u still haven't spoken 2 her! Wats with all the secrecy, y not just tell her u stayed out with the pack?'

As I slipped my phone back into my purse Sam came walking through the hall doors a fake smile plastered on his face. "Hay Sammie how is your mum feeling, any better? I would have baked her some muffins if you had said sooner."

I glared over my shoulder at Sam, really? Saying his mum was sick! What had gotten into Sam. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Seth . "Who's patrolling squirt?"

"Brady, Colin Jared and Joseph. I'm gona head out as soon as they pick up their certificates." I nodded my head and bent to whisper in his ear as the ceremony started.

"Yh me and Jake will join you, we haven't all run together in a while." Seth grinned back at me and then turned his attention to the headteacher who was now at the podium.

It was weird sitting here surrounded by half the tribe watching my old headteacher hand out graduation certificates. It felt so long ago that I was receiving my own, when in reality it was only three years ago. I had pictured myself in a very different place to where I am now.

Mr Thorn called Jacob's name and my eyes shot to the stage to watch him saunter across and grab the hand of the head teacher. Jacob fidgeted and hear rose in his face as Mr Thorn praised him and the work he had been doing for the tribe. Jacob shook his hand once more and collected his certificate.

Jake's big brown eyes met mine as he joined the line on the stage with his peers, a big smile graced his face. 'I did it' he mouthed at me. 'You sure did' I mouthed back.

When Paul's turn came I could see the pride written in his every movement, he thanked the headteacher and joined his peers. I followed his line of sight out into the crowd, my eyes landed on his father. Josiah Lahote, had actually stayed sober enough to watch his son graduate.

When every certificate had been handed out Mr Thorn made one last speech and we all stood to cheer and clap for the graduating year.

Above the din of the celebrations I heard a panic stricken howl. Joseph. My body went rigid with fear as I met Jake's eyes, his body was trained towards the direction of the forest and his face tight. I didn't need to be in his head to know his thoughts. Leech.

We slipped away seamlessly from the crowd, I caught Billy's eye with a meaningful look and headed towards the door. By the time I reached the edge of the forest everyone was behind me. We made our way into the forest and stripped phasing on the fly.

We got into formation me on Jake's right immediately. The fear of Joseph and the foul stench of leech hit us all simultaneously through the mind link and I cringed back.

Everyone's minds were reeling trying to process the information. Jacob's just that little bit sharper 'What the fuck? We are on our way don't a single one of you make a move till I'm there. That's an order."

I felt the weight of the Alpha command fall on us all as we raced towards our brothers.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Aiyanna clearwater love the excitement at the prospect of Bella catching a slap. I read that comment as I was writing this chapter.

* * *

Jacob's POV

My heart thudded in my huge chest, the blood pounding in my ears as I hurtled towards my brothers. The muscles in my legs burned from the gruelling pace I was setting, Leah and Seth at my side everyone else barely keeping up with us.

I skidded to a stop in a large meadow, Joseph and the boys stood ahead of us growling viciously at the Cullen's. All of them with their backs towards us in a defensive stance.

Defensive? 'Jared! Fill me in what's going on?' Jared whined and replayed everything he had seen so far.

He was running upfront when he smelt them, the sickeningly sweet burning smell of leech. Bella and Renesmee had appeared in the meadow, paying no mind to the treaty Jared had gone to follow when he saw Edward and the others following her.

Jared had barked at Edward, who couldn't understand his thoughts, to gain his attention. Bella had deserted the Cullen's taking the child with her, she had offered up Edward and Alice to the volturi and thrown in the wolves to sweeten the deal.

'Jared get to the point what the fucks going on?' My mind was reeling what did he mean she had thrown in the wolves to sweeten the deal. Jared went on to explain what Edward had said.

The volturi had come for Renesmee after hearing about her, Bella had opted to save herself and the child. She had struck a deal with the volturi to hand over Edward and Alice and had told Caius about the wolves, exaggerating their likeness to werewolves.

'That whale blowing, deer fucker offered us up to the slaughter. What the fuck!' Leah was fuming her thoughts red and vicious.

"Look guys I can't understand a word of what your thinking and we are literally about to fight for our lives. I'm guessing someone updated you Jacob. I know this is not your fight, you could walk away and most likely avoid any trouble. Maybe the volturi would kill us and then pass by without trouble maybe they won't. But I'm asking for your help. They have Alice and Jasper, they want me and they want to kill you all."

Edward looked at me pleading, I nodded my giant head once just as the first wave of cloaked vampires hit the tree line. We had a duty to our tribe I couldn't risk these monsters defending in my people. I felt the fear prickle in the pups minds and Leah's panic for their safety.

'Lee get our boys home now? They are too young for this! Get them home and you stay there with them.'

Leah snorted angrily, 'The fuck am I going anywhere! Boys home now!'

The boys stood their ground standing defensively ready for the order to attack. 'We are ready! We trained for this too' Adam moaned at both me and Leah. I have in grudgingly, we needed every wolf in reality.

'Collin, Brady, Joseph and Daniel track Bella and bring her back! Go!' They shot off in the direction of Bella's scent I organised the rest of us into fighting groups as we awaited the oncoming vampires.

Edwards face was full of fear and gratitude as he looked at me. "We all will rip them apart and Esme will light the fires."

I nodded again and stood my ground ready to fight. All thoughts began to fade from our minds as everything became instinct.

A small blonde demon faced leech focused her eyes on Carlisle and he fell to the ground writhing in pain, I guess this fight had started. Edward flew at her with a speed unparalleled, grabbing her head in his hands and yanking it off.

A guttural scream escaped the throat of another small blonde leech, he darted towards Edward. I intercepted his path locking my jaws on his shoulder and tearing away. Leah was at my side within moments ripping off his legs.

Esme had built a fire and darted around the battle field collecting the ripped up limbs of the leeches. Occasionally being intercepted by other leeches that were inevitably destroyed by Emmet or Carlisle.

We had been fighting for what seemed like hours, most of us were injured in some way or another. I had managed to keep myself in one piece mostly. Just a few broken ribs, nothing that wouldn't heal soon.

I caught sight of what I imagine were the leaders of the coven, the ugly old ass vampires standing heavily guarded by a huge vampire that held little Alice Cullen by the throat.

My mind was set, before I even realised it I was heading towards the little pixie leech. Intent of freeing her from the giant leech who's hand where around her marble throat.

Sam was at my side as we teamed together to take the leech out. He had dropped Alice to concentrate on us, she ran to join her family in the battle Jasper fighting wildly to free himself.

I knew freeing the fortune teller and the emotions freak would give us the advantage. The risk was worth it, or so I thought until I heard the agonising cracking of Sam's bones.

We felt his pain ripple through the pack mind as Sam fell to the ground writhing in pain, blood spilling from his mouth. My vision turned red as Paul joined me to finish of the leech.

I phased immediately running to Sam, he was unconscious but there was nothing I could do for him not whilst we were still fighting , I handed him to a waiting Jared.

"Get him to my Dad and Sue and call Kim, her training will come in handy. Also have them call all the elders if they aren't already assembled."

Jared took Sam from me and ran with him over his shoulder in the direction of my house. I phased and rejoined the fight.

Daniel came sprinting into the meadow followed by Joseph carrying a screaming Renesmee and Collin and Brady with half of Bella in each of their mouthes. Renesmee screaming had distracted Edward and the vampire he was fighting managed to get the upper hand, his head was torn from his shoulders and thrown into the fire.

Esme let rip a blood curdling cry and ran at the vampire that had killed her adopted son. He was strong and a good fighter, Esme wouldn't have stood a chance. Before I could make a move Matthew had catapulted himself off of a fallen tree over my head and into the side of the vampire.

They struggled viciously as I ran towards them. The vampire threw Matthew high into the air, he came to an abrupt stop smashing into a near by tree. Leah's vision seeped blood red as she charged at the vampire, as she tore the vampires head from his shoulders I reached her and begun shredding the rest of him.

A tall female vampire grabbed me from behind crushing my shoulder as she threw me off the vampire I was shredding. She went straight for Leah as I struggled to stand on my four legs.

As they scuffled the female clawed at the soft exposed flesh of Leah's belly, the blood gushing from it immediately. Leah fell to the ground as Seth took out the leech.

I phased and ran for Leah, she was covered in blood I couldn't see the extent of the damage. I looked to Seth who had already phase. Get her home now! Quil grab Matthew and follow Seth back.

They left at once carrying the two injured wolves and I stormed off phasing mid step heading for the two halves of Bella Cullen. Collin and Brady dropped her to the ground and I reached down to rip her head from its shoulders. This was no longer the girl I had known all my life.

I threw her head into the fire and ordered the boys to do the rest. I had met no opposition at destroying Bella, the pixie had winced and looked away but no one else bothered.

The leaders had fled leaving the last of their coven to be picked off quickly, Esme and a few of the pups begun to gather the pieces of leech and burn them on the two big fires that had been lit.

Jospeh stood behind me with Renesmee clutching at his chest tears running down her pretty face. Carlisle lifted his face to look at me grief written all over it, he had lost his oldest companion. The first person he had ever changed, he had spent near enough a century with Edward and now he was gone.

I felt a pang in my chest, pity. I phased and threw in my shorts. Alice was beside herself on the floor where Jaspers torn coat lay, her grief at losing her mate seeped into my skin.

As Esme finished up with the pups Carlisle spoke to me. "Jacob Black, you have been good to us and fought by our side even when we didn't deserve it. You have had your own casualties today and for that I am sorry. I don't expect we shall ever cross paths again unless you chosen not to stop phasing."

I nodded my head and shook the good doctors icy hand, with that he turned taking Esme's hand in his own he darted from the forest. Emmet stood in front of me Alice's tiny form in his arms, "You won't be seeing us again wolf boy. I doubt Rosie or Ally will ever want to return, we are going to take Renesmee with us. I think the reminder would be too much for Carlisle and Esme. Thanks man, for having our back. You ever need us we will return the favour."

Rosalie stretched out her thin arms to Renesmee who climbed into her embrace burying her face in her aunts neck. This was it the end, the last strings of my imprint had finally snapped and the reason for it finally became clear.

I had imprinted on this child because I was meant to help save her. Whether it was Bella or the volturi I was saving her from I couldn't be sure.

The remaining vampires turned and left. I stood in the meadow doing a quick survey of the damage. My heart sunk at the sight of the two lifeless forms on the ground.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: please forgive me for how long I have taken to update this!

DramaQueen452 thank you very much, I've enjoyed playing with the characters.

Aiyanna Clearwater heading for more emotions this chapter.

secret-writer91 I won't even be revealing who's dead in this chapter... you will just have to keep guessing

brankel1 hermoinestwin91 polkadottedgiraffe11 thank you all for reviewing.

* * *

Jacob's POV

The journey through the forest back to my Dads house was quiet, we were phased wallowing in our pain as one mind.

One limp body on my back and one on Adams. Fat salty tears fell from all the wolves eyes and a deep dark feeling of emptiness in each of our souls tore us apart.

I held my huge head high and proud, we may have lost two of our brothers but we had been victorious. We had fought bravely, we hadn't fought for the leeches or really with them. We fought for the safety of our people.

The feeling of freeness that the breaking of the imprint had created gave me hope. Although we would mourn there was a light at the end of this long tunnel, I would get my pack through this.

We reached the edge of the forest outside of my Dads back garden, I glimpsed the circle of elders at the fire worry and pain written in their faces. Today had started out as a day of celebration but ended with war and pain.

I slid the body from my back to the cold forest floor, phased and threw on my shorts. I lifted the body gently into my arms and carried him towards our elders tears running in rivers down my face.

My chest heaved with emotion and my eyes stung from the salt of the tears. Me and Adam rested the two wolves beside the fire, I caught Adam in a tight embrace as he crumpled with the weight of grief.

Mournful cries came from the families that had been gathered. I let go of Adam who caught his mother as she toppled. I stood in front of the elders, the wolves and their families.

"Every last one of these wolves fought with honour and pride! They fought to protect our lands and people. We have been injured and lost two brothers today but we have come out victorious. These boys didn't died in vain! Their memory will live on with this pack! I loved each of them with a depth maybe only their mothers and Leah could comprehend. Please could everybody stand and take the hand of the person beside them."

Everyone joined hands as I lead an ancient goodbye prayer for the fallen wolves. I looked up at my father pride and pain a mixture in his eyes.

"You are all welcome to stay and join my father in prayer for the fallen wolves but please excuse me I have injured to attend to." I walked into the house leaving the mourning people outside.

Injured wolves lay out all over the front room being tended to by the women. I looked for Leah, Sam and Mathew. Sue touched my arm lightly grabbing my attention. "She's in your room, Sam and Mathew are in your father's room."

"How are they all?" I looked at sure trying to gauge from her facial expression how bad it all was.

"Leah's pretty bad, I mean she will heal but she hasn't woken up yet, that vampire done a number on her. Matthew and Sam on the other hand I'm not sure how either of them are I'm not really equipped for this Jacob. I need a doctor here."

I nodded and pulled Sue into a big hug resting my chin on her head, "I'm sorry Sue I'm so so sorry I didn't protect her well enough."

Sue pulled away from me looking up into my tear filled eyes. "Now don't be silly Jacob! You done your best! You brought just about everybody home, my baby boy is in one piece and My Lee will heal she's a strong girl. I'm proud of you, as would my Harry and your mother be!"

I smiled down at Sue and went straight for my father's room. Sam and Mathew lay on his bed faces smooth and resting, if I didn't know any better, if their bodies went covered in scratches and blood I would have thought they were just sleeping.

"They ok?" Paul had slipped in behind me.

"We honestly don't know Paul, I'm going to call Carlisle see if I can get him here to check them out. Will you sit with them?"

"Of course I will, tell Racheal where I am so she doesn't worry." Paul took a seat on an old wooden rocking chair in the corner of my father's room, his eyes trained on the two wolves.

I walked down the hall to my room stopping just outside the door, listening to Leah's strong heart beating. I cracked open the door slowly and slipped inside the dimly lit room.

I looked down at my Leah, all cuts and bruises, 4 long bloodied slashes along her stomach under her bandages. My heart pounded and my throat burned from the tears I tried to hold at bay. I knelt down on my knees at the bedside grasping her tiny hand in mine. "Oh Lee I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! I know I made the right decision today, I know it wasn't fuelled by my imprint. So why do I feel like I've failed you and the boys? Please wake up Lee? I need to hear your voice! I need your reassurance that it's all going to be ok!"

I unbent my legs from beneath me and sat my back against the bed still gripping Leah's tiny hand in mine. I remember we needed a doctor and picked up my mobile.

"Jacob? I didn't expect to be hearing from you so soon. What can I do for you?" I could hear the polite strain in Carlisle voice.

"We need a doctor, Sam and Matthew haven't woken up and Sue just isn't equipped to deal with this." I listened intently to Carlisle whilst he picked up another phone and organised one of his colleagues to attend the house.

"She's discreet but don't show her too much. She won't ask so don't tell. I hope for the best for you all, do let me know if there is anything more i can do for you."

"Thank you Carlisle, again I'm sorry for your loss. We lost two wolves today we know the pain of loss and we haven't spent a century together. As begrudgingly as I say it, Edward was a good man and I would have saved him if I could."

"Thank you Jacob. Thank you again for aiding us, do take care good bye."

I put down my phone and rested my head against the bed. I must have dozed off because I woke up to the sound of soft whimpers. Leah.

"Hay Lee how you feeling?" Leah's brow crinkled as she struggled to surface from the murky depths of unconsciousness.

"How the hell do you think I'm feeling Dumbass?!" I laughed to myself, Yh that was my Leah rude and snappy as ever.

"Where's Mathew? I owe him a slap! I'm gona wring his little neck the idiot!" Leah's voice softened with the threat of tears "he scared the life out of me Jake, tell him to come see me."

I hung my head shame flooding my every cell, I had failed to keep my pups safe. Leah was going to hate me for this. "Lee he in my Dads room with Sam, we really don't know how either of them are doing until the doctor turns up that Carlisle is sending."

"You stop that right now Black! You haven't done anything wrong nothing was your fault. Just take me to my boy!" Leah threw her arms out at me asking to be lifted.

As I lifted her into my arms bridal style she cringed from the pain of the movement. I planted a kiss of her forehead and carried her out to my Dads room.

I walked in with Leah in my arms, Paul looked up at me nodded and made himself scarce. I settled Leah into the rocking chair at the bedside and left to grab her a glass of water and let sue know she was awake.

In the kitchen I poured Leah a glass of water and spoke to Sue, as I was heading back to the room the door bell went. Every pair of eyes were trained on me waiting for my reaction.

I pulled open the front door my large frame blocking the doorway. I looked down into the face of a tiny woman in her mid fifties with long white hair. She looked up at me with her ice blue eyes completely unafraid. "Jacob black I'm assuming. My name is Geraldine white I am the doctor Carlisle sent for, do show me in young man I don't doubt I have lots to be doing in there."

I stepped to the side allowing Geraldine into the house, I introduced her to Sue who took her around all the boys that had been seen to in the front room. She checked all of Sue's work commending her abilities and asked to be shown to Sam and Matthew.

"The younger one is Matthew, the older one Sam." Geraldine looked over at Leah.

"Hmm and this is?" She asked as she walked towards Leah and begun inspecting her wounds.

"Leah, Sue Clearwaters daughter." The doctors went to her bag and changed the bandages on Leah's stomach checked her heart rate and temperature before giving her the all clear.

"I'm guessing the young one is under 18? Where are his parents?" Geraldine looked up at me sternly.

"We hold parental guardianship of him and Sam he's our brother." I spoke for the both of us taking a hold of Leah shaking hands.

We sat and watched as the doctor looked Mathew and Sam over waiting for her verdict.

"Well from what I can see Mathew is healing up just fine but he's suffering from a concussion, with how rapidly he is healing he will be up and about in a few days. He's not awake because he is healing so fast that his body is unable to focus on much of anything else." Geraldine raised her eyebrows pointedly at me reminding me of what Carlisle had said, don't tell.

"As for the older one Sam, well he has had a very profound head Injury, I'm not sure how much brain activity he has going on. Enough to keep him breathing just about but I can't guarantee he will wake up. I suggest moving him to a hospital."

Geraldine begun packing away her equipment. My heart sank, we couldn't lose Sam. I don't think the pack could take anymore loss.

"Dr what if we set up a home medical facility? Would that work? You know how we Indians are, not liking modern medicine an all that." I pulled my fingers through my hair pulling it from its messy plait, nervous at the thought of the hospital.

"Mhm Carlisle said you wouldn't go with me. He provided me the equipment to set up here if needs be." A sly smile spread across the Dr's face. She had been fishing for information, she was smart.

"We will have him set up at my house if that's ok, we can put him and Mathew in the downstairs room and move Emmanuel to Seth's room for now." I nodded agreeing with Leah

"Ok Lee you go tell everyone what's happening, get Jared, Paul, Seth and Emmanuel in here to help get these two out to the truck."

The doctor watched the way me and Leah interacted, the way she followed my orders. I could see the wheels turning in her mind. I gestured for her to follow Leah out.

"We will meet you out front Mrs white." I stood watching the Dr walk away wondering what we had gotten ourselves into and if we could honestly trust this women.


End file.
